Ignición
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Secuela de "El Crepúsculo de los Juegos". ¿Ser secuestrada a un país post-apocalíptico y desconocido? Hecho. ¿Ganar unos Juegos del Hambre? Hecho. ¿Sobrevivir a los Post-Juegos y al mal fario del Presidente? No demasiado, pero intentarlo lo hago.
1. Capítulo 1: Pascua

**Y aquí el primer capítulo… ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 1: Pascua**

«_Una fresca brisa que parecía emanar del corazón del Bosque Prohibido le apartó el pelo de la frente a Harry. Sabía que ellos no lo obligarían a seguir adelante, que esa decisión tenía que tomarla él. _

— _¿Os quedaréis conmigo? _

— _Hasta el final —contestó James. _

— _¿Y no os verá nadie? _

— _Somos parte de ti —repuso Sirius—. Los demás no pueden vernos. _

_Harry miró a su madre. —Quédate a mi lado… _»

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron de mi lectura. Refunfuñando para mí misma me levanté del sofá tirando la manta al suelo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta mientras me secaba las lágrimas que J. K. Rowling había provocado.

— Erm… —un hombre de unos treinta años y con varias cajas detrás de él y una libreta en las manos—. Traigo tres mil huevos de chocolate para Isabella Swan, en la casa 4 de la Aldea de los Vencedores por parte de Debany Masen. ¿Es aquí?

Tanto el cartero como yo sabíamos que él me había reconocido perfectamente tan solo abrir yo la puerta, pero decidí seguirle el juego y complacerle.

— Sí, soy yo, ¿he de firmar en alguna parte?

— No, simplemente pon tu dedo aquí —señaló un trozo azul en la especie de _tablet_ que llevaba.

Hice lo que me decía y el cartero se fue, dejándome para que me defendiera yo sola de las cinco enormes cajas de madera que contenían los tres mil huevos.

La Semana Santa había caído muy tarde este año, siendo el Domingo de Pascua el veinticuatro de abril, pero eso no me había impedido pedirle a Banny en mi visita al Capitolio para darle al Presidente mi primer CD de todos, 3.000 huevos de chocolate con leche envueltos en papel de aluminio de diferentes colores y patrones, a cambio de una gran suma de dinero y mi participación en la publicidad de todos los productos de su empresa: _O Amor_.

Veinte minutos después había conseguido meter todas las cajas en el comedor y estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua para reponer energías y refrescarme. La pregunta de cómo iba a esconder los 3.000 huevos en todo el Distrito empezó a invadir mi mente.

— ¿Finnick? —sonreí al auricular— Sí, verás, necesito tu ayuda…

.

.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que he de esconder 300 huevos de chocolate en este Distrito porque a la señorita le da la gana? —preguntó Johanna Mason, la vencedora de los Juegos anteriores a los míos.

Finnick le sonrió coquetamente sin sacar su mano de entre las de Annie Cresta, ganadora de los 70 Juegos del Hambre y que se había vuelto loca al ver a su compañero de Distrito ser decapitado delante de ella.

Finncik había acudido a mi llamada de socorro trayendo refuerzos; él, Annie y Lynn Everett (ganador de los 60 Juegos del Hambre) del distrit Johanna, Nash Decker (de los 67 Juegos del Hambre) y a Melia Dalton (vencedora de los 69 Juegos del Hambre) para que me ayudaran a esconder los huevos, aunque al parecer Johanna no parecía estar muy dispuesta a ello.

De forma que estábamos un grupo de diez jóvenes entre veintiocho y quince años todos vestidos de negro y cada uno con un saco con trescientos huevos de chocolate a altas horas de la noche y con una linterna en la puerta de mi casa y listos para empezar a esconder huevos.

— Está bien —dije—, el plan es repartirnos zonas para ir más deprisa. Somos cuatro personas de este Distrito y lo mejor sería formar grupos con al menos una persona que sepa cómo volver.

— Parece un buen plan —asintió Nash.

— He conseguido un mapa del Distrito y lo he dividido en cuatro cuadrantes, utilizando la plaza, que justo está en el centro del Distrito. Así que… Maya; tú ves con Johanna y Melia al sector este. Oliver y Nash os encargaréis del sur mientras que Luke y Lynn os ocuparéis del oeste. Lo que nos deja a Finnick, Annie y a mí con la zona norte.

Todos asintieron y se juntaron entre ellos, entonces Johana, Maya, Melia, Luke, Lynn, Finnick, Annie y yo nos dirigimos a la plaza de la ciudad para empezar a esconder los regalitos, dejando a Oliver y a Nash que empezaran ya con su sector en el cual ya estaban.

Una vez allí nos separamos, aunque dejamos en la plaza unos dos huevos cada uno. Finnick, muy metido en su papel, lideraba nuestro grupo de puntillas y escondiéndose todo el rato en las sombras de las casas o cualquier cosa que encontrara. Annie y yo le seguíamos escondiendo los máximos huevos posibles mientras hablábamos en susurros (en realidad Annie era una chica muy simpática, cuando no se quedaba mirando fijamente el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y Finnick tenía que acudir al rescate).

.

.

— ¡He dicho que me subas, Finnick! —susurré con violencia.

— ¿A qué niño se le ocurrirá mirar en el tejado? —preguntó Finnick incrédulo.

— No es el tejado donde pienso esconder el huevo —dije con exasperación—. Si me subes lo verás.

Aún sin confiar del todo Finnick me cogió de la cintura y me lanzó hacia arriba, de manera que yo pude agarrarme al alféizar sin problemas. Una vez allí conseguí, con ciertas dificultades, ponerme de cuclillas en el alféizar para, acto seguido, abrir la ventana (la seguridad de nuestro Distrito es horrible) y colarme dentro.

Me sentía un poco como un ladrón mientras caminaba lentamente para no tropezarme e iba escondiendo los huevos en cajones, lámparas, rincones, floreros, debajo de las camas, armarios, estanterías… en cualquier sitio posible.

— Te has tomado tu tiempo —dijo Finnick cuando volví a salir por la ventana.

Me dejé caer y terminé en los musculosos brazos del vencedor— Gracias —dije saltando al suelo—. Conozco a la familia que vive aquí, uno de los hijos iba a mi clase. Son algo así como… siete niños o más, el mayor siendo de mi edad, y son muy pobres, de manera que he decidido darles una visita.

Comprensión se estableció en los ojos de Finnick— Oh…

— Este es el barrio más pobre de todo nuestro Distrito —dije señalando a nuestro alrededor.

— Por eso has escogido este sector y por eso somos tantos, ¿verdad? —entendió Finnick.

Asentí con la cabeza— Ven, Annie ¿quieres ayudarme en la siguiente casa? Es bastante divertido —la animé.

.

.

Observé la plaza con atención, esperando a que apareciera el primer niño. Justo acabábamos de terminar de poner los huevos y el sol empezaba a salir. Sabía que el pequeño Henry Black sería el primero en aparecer en pocos minutos, pues vivía en las afueras y siempre aparecía al amanecer al pueblo para ayudar a sus abuelos a abrir la tienda y luego ir con sus amigos al colegio o, si era sábado o domingo, pasar el día jugando. Yo siempre le veía en mis paseos matutinos con Hesperis y había hecho costumbre de darle un bocadillo para que desayunara.

Y sin defraudarme allí estaba, corriendo y jadeando con la gorra calada hasta las orejas. Era el momento de actuar, de manera que le guiñé un ojo a Finnick para que esperara a mi señal y cogí un brillante huevo rojo mientras lo sostenía en alto y bien visible.

— ¡Ajá! —grité— ¡He encontrado uno!

Henry apareció en la plaza y me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

— Un huevo de chocolate —le enseñé el huevo y, bajo su mirada escéptica, lo desenvolví y le di un gran mordisco para darle el resto a él.

— Está muy rico —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos para luego entrecerrarlos con desconfianza— ¿Cómo has encontrado un huevo de chocolate aquí?

Me incliné como si fuera a contarle un secreto— Cada domingo de Pascua —susurré—, el Conejo de Pascua esconde miles de huevos de chocolate alrededor del mun-Panem, alrededor de Panem, para que nosotros los encontremos.

Henry me miró sin creerse la historia, era muy perspicaz para tener solo seis años— ¿Y cómo es que no he visto ninguno antes?

— Porque nunca verás los huevos si no crees en el Conejo de Pascua. Has de creer para verlos, yo creo y ya he encontrado cinco —mentí.

— ¿Si creo en el Conejo de Pascua… encontraré huevos de chocolate?

— Has de creer que de verdad existe, y, bueno, luego buscar los huevos —expliqué.

Henry asintió convencido y cerró los ojos, luego hizo una graciosa mueca de concentración y se mantuvo así durante unos segundos (segundos en los que yo aproveché para hacerle la señal a Finnick, que era enseñarle la palma y luego hacer un puño) y luego los abrió lentamente.

— ¡Allí! —gritó señalando la carnicería— ¡Junto a las cajas! ¡Hay un huevo azul! —corrió hacia el huevo y lo cogió casi sin creérselo— ¡El Conejo de Pascua existe! —exclamó emocionado abrazándose a su huevo.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Henry? —preguntó su abuela saliendo de la carnicería.

— ¡El Conejo de Pascua! ¡Existe! ¡Mira, he encontrado un huevo! —se lo enseñó orgullosamente.

— ¿Por qué no vas a enseñarles a tus amigos el huevo y vais a buscar más, Henry? —propuse—. Yo ayudaré a tus abuelos a abrir la tienda.

Henry miró a su abuela esperanzado y soltó un gritó de emoción antes de perderse entre las calles cuando esta asintió con la cabeza.

Finnick salió de detrás de la carnicería aguantando las carcajadas acompañado por Annie que lucía una sonrisa enternecida y yo le expliqué la situación a los abuelos de Henry mientras les ayudábamos a abrir la tienda, pidiéndoles que no le contaran la verdad a su nieto.

— Y ahora he de volver a casa lo más rápido posible a por mí cámara —les dije una vez hubimos terminado.

— Es algo muy bonito lo que estás haciendo por nuestros niños, Isabella —dijo la mujer—. Que tus cosechas siempre den frutos —dijo con la típica bendición de nuestro Distrito.

— Y que tu hoz esté siempre afilada —terminé yo—. Venga, vamos —apresuré a mis dos acompañantes—. Quiero hacerles fotos a las caras de los niños y vosotros me las vais a hacer perder.

— Ya vamos, ya vamos —resopló Finnick.

— ¡Deprisa! —les grité ya corriendo.

Había conseguido avanzar veinte gloriosos metros cuando tropecé y caí de cara, lo que me hizo suspirar: Allí iba mi racha de suerte. Oí una risa detrás de mí y vi a Finnick mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en carcajadas mientras Annie, montada a caballito en su espalda, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y reía con ganas, libremente. Finnick captó mi mirada y pude ver en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía en esa chica de pelo castaño y el sufrimiento que sentía cada vez que Annie se ponía las manos en las orejas y sacudía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para bloquear las memorias de sus Juegos, que no hacían más que herirla incluso entonces.

Me incorporé y eché a correr de nuevo con Finnick a mi lado, que mantenía mi paso a propósito, pues él podría ir aún más rápido aunque tuviera unos sesenta quilos añadidos.

Cuando ya estaba en casa y con mi cámara Luke se montó detrás de mí en Hesperis y ambos partimos al galope dejando que nuestros compañeros descansaran desplomados en el sofá.

No tuvimos ni que recorrer un cuarto del camino cuando ya vimos al primer niño. Un niño pelirrojo de unos ocho años con un huevo amarillo y azul en su mano y tres más en la gorra que llevaba de la otra mano. El niño reía de alegría y les gritaba a sus compañeros que había encontrado otro, aun sin parar de reír. Le fotografié varias veces oculta en las sombras.

— ¡Bobby! —gritó una niña pelirroja con trenzas más joven que su amigo, o hermano diría yo—. Yo también he encontrado otro. ¡Ponlo! ¡Ponlo en la gorra! —dijo saltando emocionada.

— ¿Cuántos crees que quedan, Jen?

Jen puso cara de concentración— Henry dijo que el Conejito de Pascua había escondido miles de huevos, ¡aun pueden quedar muchos! ¡Venga, vamos a buscarlos o mamá nos hará volver a limpiar el comedor!

Volvimos a encontrar una escena parecida unos metros más adelante y pronto estábamos rodeados de gritos y risas de niños en busca de los huevos. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande y no podía dejar de hacer fotos a todo mi alrededor.

— Son unos simples huevos de chocolate —dijo Luke mirando asombrado como un grupo de cinco niños salían gritando alegremente de entre un montón de arbustos con dos llamativos huevos en las pequeñas manos de dos de ellos.

—No, Luke —rebatí—, no son solo eso. Son esperanza, son alegría, son inocencia, son ilusión. Son todo lo que cada niño debería tener pero que estos no han llegado a conocer. Y esto es lo que les estoy dando, la niñez que les han quitado.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, cuando todos los huevos habían sido encontrados (con algunos había sido necesaria la ayuda de aquellos que los habían escondido para que se encontraran todos) y después de haber descansado, imprimí los miles de fotos que había hecho y con ayuda de los demás las pegamos todas en tres álbumes (uno para cada Distrito). Hasta dedicamos y comentamos los álbumes de los demás.

Al final acabamos cenando todos juntos entre risas y bromas. Una gran amistad se había formando entre todos mientras hacíamos esta buena acción y durante la semana siguiente nadie logró bajarnos los espíritus.

— ¿Cuándo dices que es el Domingo de Pascua? —había preguntado Nash durante la cena.

— El primer domingo después de la primera luna llena que haya sido después del equinoccio de primavera —contesté.

— ¡Caray! —resopló Melia— ¿No podías haber cogido una fecha más fácil como el primer domingo de abril o algo así?

— O el primer domingo después de una luna llena que haya sucedido después de un eclipse tras el equinoccio de verano pero en el que haya llovido por la mañana y en el que el día anterior haya hecho sol —propuso Johanna sarcásticamente.

Eso devolvió las risas a la mesa una vez más. A partir de allí la conversación derivó en quien lograba inventarse la fecha más rebuscada y complicada. Al final ganó Lynn con "el domingo en la luna nueva después de la luna llena tras la conjunción planetaria de Venus y Saturno de aquel año bisiesto en el que Haymitch y Chaff no se hubieran emborrachado durante unos juegos en los que no hubiera ganado un tributo profesional".

— Supongo que haremos esto cada año, ¿no? —dijo Annie cuando todos estaban por marcharse—. Quiero decir —añadió con una sonrisa—, una vez que hayamos descubierto la fecha.

— Por supuesto —saltó Finnick—. Izzy aquí presente nos llamará a todos cuando sea el día y la expedición _huevil_ empezará de nuevo.

— Que así sea —reí.

.

.

Durante esa tarde me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche mirando el nuevo álbum y sonriendo ante las caras de felicidad de esos niños que hasta podrían iluminar el más negro de los corazones.

Y entonces me acordé de mis anteriores Pascuas y no pude evitar que una sonrisa aun más ancha de oreja a oreja se apoderara de mis labios.

Estaba esa Pascua cuando tenía nueve años y que Renée decidió esconder huevos por toda la casa y resultó que se había equivocado de fecha una semana y encima se había olvidado de que los había escondido. Imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a la mañana siguiente un huevo de chocolate en mi calcetín. De forma que, como mi madre hasta se había olvidado de _donde_ los había escondido celebramos el domingo de Pascua una semana antes y hasta me seguí encontrando huevos tiempo después en los lugares más insospechados.

Luego hay esa vez cuando tenía seis años que pasé mi primera Pascua con Charlie. Al parecer había una "caza del huevo" para padres e hijos en Forks y Renée nos obligó a ir (a pesar de estar ella en Arizona y nosotros en Washington). Cabe decir que no sé cómo pero acabé perdida en los inmensos bosques de Forks y la "caza del huevo" pasó a ser "caza de Bella". Decidimos entonces mis padres y yo que, por mi propia seguridad, sería mejor si no volvía a pasar la Semana Santa con mi padre.

También tenía que recordar la última que pasé en Forks, pues la manada de la Push había decidido esconder huevos para los más pequeños, pero luego eran ellos los que se dedicaron a buscarlos y a pelearse entre ellos, compitiendo para ver quien había conseguido más huevos que todos los demás. Las madres, abuelas y familiares en general de la manada les riñeron por dejar a los pobres niños de la Push sin ninguno, y los licántropos tuvieron que repartirlos todos sin haber quedado un ganador claro (aunque yo estoy segura de que ganó Embry).

Me quedé dormida abrazando el libro y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

.

.

**Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que no tiene mucha acción, pero lo he hecho en poco tiempo y llevaba rondando por mi cabeza desde Semana Santa, así que al final he decidido escribirlo, y ya de paso os doy un vistazo de la relación entre Finnik y Bella y los demás tributos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Besos, CF98**


	2. Capítulo 2: Transcurriendo

**Y aquí la nueva entrega, el capítulo 2.**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío (lamentablemente)**

**Capítulo 2: Transcurriendo**

En el fondo Haymitch Abernathy es un gran hombre, bondadoso y tiene un gran corazón, pero él nunca lo admitirá y hará todo lo posible para que tú tampoco puedas admitirlo. Pero yo sé la verdad, y con eso me vale.

Su casa es una pocilga y te confesaré que la primera vez que entré casi me desmayo (por la vista y también por el olor), no sé como lo aguanta. Pero sé que si muevo nuestras visitas mensuales a mi casa él nunca aparecerá, por lo que me tengo que aguantar y respirar lo menos posible mientras estoy dentro.

Sé que os preguntaréis por qué _quiero_ ir _por propia voluntad_ a la sucia casa de un borracho sarcástico que ni siquiera quiere mi compañía (y antes de que os lo planteéis os contestaré que no, no estoy loca).

Haymitch está muy solo; el Presidente Snow asesinó a su familia cuando ganó los Juegos utilizando la propia Arena como arma (lo que le sentó a nuestro querido presidente como una parada en el estómago) y entonces cayó en la depresión y en el alcoholismo. Y eso me reconcome, porque yo podría haber sufrido un destino parecido al suyo de no ser porque canto bien y la gente me adora (y debe de existir también un dios que me tiene mucha estima, porque sino hay un montón de cosas que no me explico). Es por eso por lo que le visito el segundo sábado de cada mes y me aseguro de pasar el día entero con él, a veces hasta tengo compañía de Finnick, que es un As alegrando a gente.

Supongo que también lo hago porque me siento en deuda con él. Haymitch fue el que se encargó durante mis Juegos de ser mi mentor y encargarse de hablar con los patrocinadores para poder enviarme regalos a la Arena, estoy segura de que sin su ayuda habría muerto.

— No me explico cómo os podéis mover entre Distritos con tanta facilidad —gruñó Haymitch una mañana de sábado al vernos a Finnick y a mi sonrientes delante de su puerta—. Es ilegal, ¿sabéis?

— El Presidente me lo consiente todo, le doy más dinero que el que conseguiría matándome, por lo que permite estos pequeños caprichos —contestó Finncik.

Yo conté con los dedos— Lo que ha dicho Finnick, tengo la escusa de que estoy grabando para mi próximo disco y…. tengo un caballo —señalé con el pulgar a Hesperis que pastaba tranquilamente en el césped.

— Justo lo que quiero que el Presidente haga y va y no hace —gimió hundiendo la cara en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, venga! —protesté— ¡No somos tan malos! ¿Verdad, Fin?

— ¡Qué va! ¡Somos geniales!

Haymitch volvió a gruñir y se levantó de la mesa arrastrando la silla sonoramente, luego se dirigió a las escaleras con paso tambaleante, era evidente que tenía resaca.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Finnick.

— A ahogarme en el baño —respondió.

— ¿Te vas a duchar? Bien, voy a dar una vuelta al Distrito —informé y luego me incliné a susurrar en la oreja de mi amigo con el cabello color bronce—. Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que no se suicida de verdad.

— Sí, señora —contestó juguetonamente. Le saqué la lengua mientras iba hacia la puerta.

En mis visitas anteriores a Haymitch ya había visto gran parte del Distrito 12, pero había una parte en la que aún no había estado y que me llamaba, pues me recordaba a casa. El bosque que bordeaba el Distrito y que se parecía casi demasiado al de Forks. De manera que había decidido que ese día me adentraría en la espesura verde.

Lo que no había contado era con la valla electrificada que se erguía en mi camino. A pesar de que, después de mirarla un rato, descubrí que no estaba electrificada no sabía cómo podría pasar ese obstáculo. Caminé un rato al lado de la valla hasta que vi un agujero del tamaño de Hesperis y que me hizo preguntar cómo nadie lo había notado (aunque después de un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que probablemente era porque no _había_ nadie para poder notarlo).

Cabalgué durante un rato, hasta que de pronto me encontré con un pequeño lago. Desmonté con una sonrisa, me quité las botas y los calcetines y me arremangué los pantalones hasta la rodilla, metiendo los pies en el agua fría.

Le quité la silla y lo demás a Hesperis y ella aprovechó para beber agua y pastar un rato. Me quité la chaqueta y me arremangué la camisa, tumbándome en la hierba húmeda para relajarme tomar el sol. Por primera vez en meses sentí paz y pude relajarme del todo.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando oí el crujido de una rama y una maldición en voz baja. Me senté de golpe y miré con alerta a lo que me envolvía. Hesperis rechinó y se agitó, asuntándome aún más. Intentando no temblar me levanté y fui lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a todas partes hacia mi yegua.

— Sé que estás ahí —dije con voz clara—. Sal y no tendremos problemas.

Pasaron unos segundos sin suceder nada y entonces una chica más o menos de mi edad y con un arco cargado en las manos entró en el claro. Entrecerré los ojos y nos evaluamos mutuamente, al final la chica bajó el arco pero sin dejar de mirarme calculadoramente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué clase de persona se va a un bosque ilegal con un arco? —a no ser que seas Robin Hood.

— Habló la del caballo —contestó ella sarcásticamente.

— Soy Isabella Swan, mi familia y amigos me llaman Bella, los demás Izzy, pero si me llamas Isabella me veré obligada a darte una paliza.

— Soy Katniss Everdeen —contestó ella.

— Katniss… ¿puedo llamarte Niss o Katty?

— ¿Quieres una flecha en el estómago? —preguntó amenazadoramente cogiendo el arco y apuntando en mi dirección pero sin tensarlo.

Sonreí tal y como dos de mis hermanos que murieron en abril (fueron asesinados junto al resto de mi familia menos mi sobrino y dos de mis hermanos por órdenes del presidente Snow), Kyle y Darien, bromistas desde nacimiento, habrían hecho y dije descaradamente: — Kat, será, entonces.

Y ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¡Ja! Supera eso ¡cuatro botes!

— ¡Has hecho trampas!

— Es tirar una piedra a un lago y hacer que rebote, ¿cómo se puede hacer trampas jugando a eso, Kitty-Kat?

— ¡No me llames así!

— …

— ¡Zas! ¡_Seis_ botes! ¿Qué me dices a eso, Belly-Boo?

— ¿Qué has hecho trampas?

— ¡Oh, cállate!

.

.

—… y ya no sé qué hacer porque, mira, está este chico, Peeta, que…

— ¡Uhhh! ¿Katniss Everdeen pidiendo consejo sobre chicos? ¿La fría Katniss "chicos-no-gracias" Everdeen? ¡He de hacerle una foto a este momento histórico!

— Como te decía, este chico, Peeta, al que no se cómo darle las gracias después de que me diera dos barras de pan (que estoy segura que quemó a propósito ganándose una paliza de su madre para poder dármelas) y de esa manera me salvara a mí y a toda mi familia de morir de hambre después de la muerte de mi padre.

— …

— …

— ¿Es que va en contra de tu religión ser una adolescente normal o algo?

.

.

— Y éste, Katniss, es mi sobrino Tobías.

— Oh, menuda monada, ¿puedo cogerlo?

— Y otra indefensa mujer que queda presa bajo el hechizo de esos ojos marrones.

— ¿Puedo llamarle Tobby?

— ¡He dicho mi sobrino, no mi perro!

.

.

— Gaah bruuu, ¿aga-mpt? Papa-a-a baba ¿goh?

— Sí, cielo, claro que podremos ir a comprar chocolate más tarde.

— ¿Cómo le entiendes? Yo no he comprendido nada.

— Meh, deduzco mucho y adivino lo demás; era eso o que quería asesinar a una chica pelirroja.

— Así que chocolate, ¿eh, Tobías?

.

.

— Hey…

— ¿Hmm?

— ¡Pstt!

— ¿Qué quieres Bella?

— ¿Me dejas tu arco?

— ¿Para qué quieres mi arco?

— Para aprender a cazar.

— Coge mi arco…

— Gracias.

— …

— ¡Hey! ¡Bella, espera! ¡Primero debería ense…!

— ¡Auch!

— …ñarte.

.

.

— ¿Kat?

— ¿Por qué susurras, Bella?

— "_Do you want to build a snowmen?_"

— ¿Qué?

— "_Come on, let's go and play…_"

— Creo que has tomado demasiado el sol.

— "'_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light…_"

— Será mejor si te llevo a tu casa…

— "_Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go…!_"

— ¡Socorro!

— "_Love is an open doooooor_"

.

.

— …y entonces tiras de la cuerda, aguantando la flecha con estos dos dedos de aquí, apuntas y dejas ir.

— Urghh, ¡pero qué tenso esta esto!

— Así la flecha puede ir más lejos. Vale, ahora apunta. Si quieres cierra un ojo, te irá mejor.

— ¿A dónde apunto?

— ¿Qué me dices del tronco de ése árbol de allí?

_¡FISHHH!_

— He dicho _ese _árbol, no el de cinco metro más a la derecha.

— Me parece a mí que lo del arco no es lo mío.

— ¿Tú crees?

.

.

— ¿Qué haces?

— He de escribir trece canciones para el martes y aún me faltan tres ¡y no tengo ni idea de sobre qué hacerlas!

— ¿Qué llevas de momento?

— "Oh, inspiración querida /vuelve conmigo bonita, / te necesito, te busco / me desespero, sin ti no luzco. / Vuelve a mí y prometo tratarte bien /vuelve a mí y no te contendré como rehén"

— Esto…

— Sí, a mí tampoco me convence la parte del rehén.

.

.

— ¿Y esta cara?

— Nada…

— Bella, te conozco, un poco, y sé que algo te pasa.

— Es solo que…

— ¿Que…?

— Me estaba acordando…

— ¿De qué?

— D-de c-cuando Ja-jack l-le pi-pide a R-Rose q-que sobrevi-viva y-y no-o se r-rinda. Y encima s-se esta-a con-congelando, ¡y-y d-da mucha p-pena!

— ¿Sabes qué? Ni me esforzaré en preguntar.

.

.

— ¡Malditas matemáticas! ¡No hay quién os entienda! ¿Y para qué me sirve a mí esto en la vida? ¡Es como cuando estudiamos la integral de x2! ¡Yo cazo animales! ¡No me sirve para nada esta cosa!

— ¿Hmm…? La respuesta es 3.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No me mires con esa cara, yo también he hecho mates.

— ¡Pero las dejaste con catorce años!

— Soy así de genial. ¡Y tenía casi quince!

.

.

— ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

— ¿Bella?

— ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No pueden acabar el libro así!

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por un libro?

— ¡No es solo un libro! ¡Es una historia muy trágica!

— ¿_Libros Infantiles_ de _Hans Christian Andersen_?

— Léetelos y luego comentas, voy a tener pesadillas durante semanas enteras por culpa de este maldito libro. Prefiero mil veces más la versión de Disney.

— No creo que sea tan malo, a ver que cuento te estabas leyendo… _La pequeña vendedora de fósforos_…

— …

— ¿Y dices que es un cuento infantil? ¿Qué mente más amargada escribe esto?

.

.

— Gale está empezando a sospechar, dice que es raro que pase todos los sábados aquí, creo que empezará a seguirme.

— Y no quieres que me descubra —adiviné.

Katniss me miró de reojo tristemente. Ambas estábamos sentadas con frente al lago congelado. Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde nuestro primer encuentro, y el invierno estaba siendo muy crudo en los Distritos norteños, habiendo tenido la primera nevada a principios de diciembre.

Katniss suspiró— Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella, ¡Caray! Diría que eres mi única amiga chica. Pero no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Y a Gale no le caería bien —supuse, sabiendo los sentimientos enterrados que tenía la cazadora por su mejor amigo.

— Es como si fueras del Capitolio, Bella, y él odia todo lo que sea del Capitolio. Me prohibiría verte y me controlaría todo el rato, prefiero hacerlo por mi propia cuenta y no siendo obligada por él.

Yo también suspiré— Supongo que es lo mejor, hay un riesgo de que Snow acabe descubriéndolo y es demasiado arriesgado para ti —le tendí la mano y ella me la estrechó con confusión—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Katniss Everdeen.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió la morena siguiéndome el juego.

Frotándome las manos para mantener el calor me aupé a Hesperis y le eché una última mirada a Katniss, que acababa de volverse a poner el carcaj en la espalda y tenía el arco en la mano.

— Mantente alerta, Legolas —me despedí.

— Nunca he entendió porque me llamas eso, ¿quién es Legolas?

Espoleé a mi yegua y le lancé una sonrisa a la arquera— Si sigues viva cuando hayas pasado tu última cosecha, te lo explicaré.

Y desaparecí entre los árboles.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Felices 73 Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte —dijo Hersilia fingiendo alegría— Primero seleccionaremos a la afortunada… —no tardó demasiado en decantarse por un trozo de papel—Heather Fay.

Heather, una chica que debía estar entre los dieciséis o dieciocho años avanzó con paso resignado hasta llegar junto a Hersilia y lanzarle una mirada de disgusto. Supuse que Heather no sería una tributo fácil de entrenar, aunque siendo mi primer año como mentora no entendía de tributos.

— Y el tributo masculino es… Dimitri Norwood.

Esta vez subió con paso tembloroso un chico de unos trece o doce años y los murmullos de desencanto de la gente cada vez que salía alguien tan joven se pudieron oír por toda la plaza. Contuve un gemido, conocía a los Norwood, eran una de las familias más pobres del Distrito, su hermano Alan iba conmigo al colegio **(sí, es la familia a la que Bella va a poner los huevos dentro de su casa primero)**.

Hersilia hizo que los dos chicos se dieran la mano y los anunció como tributos de los 73 Juegos del Hambre. Luego los Agentes de la Paz se los llevaron al Edificio de la Justicia y yo seguí a Darren al tren.

Una hora y media después estábamos en marcha, Darren en su habitación y los demás en el vagón-comedor.

— Vale, necesito saber cuáles son vuestros puntos fuertes, vuestra personalidad, alguna historia que le pueda vender al público —les dije seriamente.

Dimitri me lanzó una mirada angustiada, evidentemente no creía que tuviera ninguna habilidad especial. Heather, por su parte, se mordió el labio y me miró con desdén.

— Soy tres años mayor que tú, no voy a aceptar tus consejos —dijo.

Fruncí el ceño— Yo ya he pasado por los Juegos, Heather, sé más de ese tema que tú —siseé.

— Simplemente ganaste los Juegos gracias a tu aliados, si hubieras estado sola no habrías conseguido pasar del primer día.

Eso me encendió— Punto primero; ni se te ocurra mencionar a mis amigos. Punto segundo: ¿No tuve que luchar yo sola al final para ganar? ¿O fue Marcus el que se clavó el cuchillo solo? Y punto tercero: si te crees tan lista entonces no necesitarás mi ayuda, venga, vamos, ve y se tu propia mentora, muere el primer día en la Arena, a ver qué piensan tus padres.

— Eso haré —dijo enfadada—. Y que sepas que en el Distrito todos pensamos que eres un fraude —añadió antes de marcharse.

Sentí lágrimas llenar mis ojos pero no las dejé escapar, no había llorado desde que el peso de la muerte de mis padres me cayó encima, y no iba a empezar ahora por las palabras de una simple muchacha.

— Eso no es cierto —dijo tímidamente Dimitri—. Solo son un pequeño grupo de adolescentes amargados los que lo creen, los demás creemos que eres una heroína.

Le sonreí cálidamente— Gracias, Dimitri.

— No me parecía bien lo que te estaba diciendo ella, además, eres amiga de Jimmy y en nuestra familia caes bien.

— Bueno, dime Dimitri, ¿alguna habilidad especial que quieras confesarme?

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros— No soy bueno en ninguna cosa —confesó—. Los estudios se me dan mal y en el campo siempre acabo hiriéndome a mí mismo.

Apreté los labios y cogí un cuchillo de la mesa— ¿Puedes intentar clavarlo en esa pared?

Dimitri obedeció, sino algo extrañado, y pronto descubrimos que el tiro de cuchillos tampoco era lo suyo. La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo quedaba descartada porque era tan pequeñín que el más mínimo golpe lo derrumbaría y con la esgrima más de lo mismo.

El pobre cada vez parecía desmoralizarse más y me prometí a mí misma que encontraríamos algo en lo que sobresaliera. Por el momento le dije que al empezar el entrenamiento intentara hacer amigos y que probara todas las estaciones. No parecía muy convencido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—… dos los mentores estamos en esta sala. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, pero si quieres puedes verlo en privado desde tu apartamento, aunque entonces no tiene gracia. ¿Sabes las tarjetas esas que te han dado? Las has de meter en una de esas máquinas de allí, te saldrá el dinero que tienen y los productos que puedes comprar, cada tarjeta equivale a un tributo, la azul es para el masculino y la roja para el femenino. Si quieres hablar con los patrocinadores la mayoría estarán viendo los juegos en esa plaza de allí abajo, nunca la verás vacía en esta época, pues siempre hay alguien viendo los Juegos en esa enorme pantalla —explicó Finnick que, junto a una mujer cuarentona llamada Amelia Strand, era el mentor del Distrito 4 de ese año, ya que le estaba haciendo un favor a Lynn.

— ¿Y por la noche? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Tienes dos opciones, o te vas a dormir a tu apartamento o te quedas en una de esas habitaciones de allí. Por propia experiencia yo te recomiendo que vuelvas al piso 9 porque a) aquí no podrás dormir. Y b) no quieras saber lo que pueden hacer esos dos cuando están alegres —dijo señalando a los dos mentores del Distrito 1 y 2— aunque en el fondo son buena gente, pero durante los Juegos siempre deciden tener concursos de bebida con Haymitch y Chaff. Es entretenido observarlo, pero luego cuando te vas a dormir no hace tanta gracia —hico una mueca—. Una vez me llenaron la cama de tinte azul cuando yo estaba dentro. ¡Pasaron meses hasta que se marchó todo!

Solté una carcajada al ver el puchero en los labios de Finnick, que al oír mi risa se hizo más prominente.

— ¿Y cómo sabes lo que ha pasado por la noche? —pregunté.

— Siempre hay alguien que se queda mirándolo de noche, tan solo has de preguntar —intervino Johanna, que apenas era su segundo año de mentora—. Además cuando poner la tarjeta en la máquina esa hay un botón arriba a la izquierda (tiene una forma de cuadrado con líneas y una de las puntas dobladas, luego te lo enseño) que te hace un resumen de lo que le ha ocurrido al tributo de la tarjeta en lo que lleva de Juegos.

Y ese fue mi primer año de todos como mentora en los Juegos del Hambre. Dimitri murió durante la segunda noche asesinado por uno de sus aliados (mucho talento escogiendo amigos pude comprobar entonces que no tenía) y Heather (que había vuelto para pedirme mis consejos tras el primer día del entrenamiento) resistió hasta el cuarto día. Al final el vencedor fue el tributo del Distrito 1, un tal Clapp, algo Clapp.

Esa semana y algo allí me sirvió para descubrir un par de cosas:

1- Aún no había escapado de los Juegos del Hambre.

2- Ser mentora no era tan fácil como parecía.

3- Si le llamas "insecto tuticolori" a un ciudadano del Capitolio se ofende.

4- Nunca más en la vida volvería a unirme a un concurso de bebida con Haymith, Chaff y quienquiera que estuviera allí también esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y encima es algo más largo de lo normal, a que no esperabais esto, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos, CF98**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

**Y aquí el capítulo 3, para todos vosotros.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío y (sobre todo a partir de ahora) todos los textos que podáis reconocer son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Capítulo 3: Los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre**

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo, el calor de las mantas, la blandura de la cama, y el conocimiento de que en el exterior hacía un frío de mil demonios hacía levantarse de la cama una misión casi imposible.

"_Venga, Bella, arriba_" me dije a mi misma.

"_Cinco minutitos más_" pensé "_Aquí se está tan cómodo… y tan calentito…_"

Cuando volví a mirar el reloj había pasado casi una hora, de manera que esa vez sí que tuve que arrastrarme hasta el baño para poder cumplir con la tarea del día.

Pero sabía que iba a ser un mal día, una mala semana incluso, porque hoy era el día de la Cosecha.

Tan solo había acudido a dos Cosechas en Panem, aunque en realidad debería de haber estado en dieciséis de ellas, en la primera había sido escogida como Tributo, y en la segunda, siendo mentora, había tenido que observar como mataban a mis tributos de una forma algo cruel.

Hoy empezarían los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y, como cada año, veinticuatro tributos entrarían en una Arena para luchar a muerte, pues _ninguno de los veinticuatro podrá vivir mientras los otros sigan con vida_. Y encima la gente del capitolio podía enviar dinero para que los mentores (yo, por ejemplo) les enviaran cosas para ayudarles a sobrevivir. Era casi como uno de esos programas de televisión donde la gente vota para que se salve uno u otro, tan solo que un poco más sangriento.

— Y por fin aparece —exclamó Luke al verme bajar por las escaleras.

Le saqué la lengua y me senté en mi silla, llenando mi plato de tostadas y mi vaso de leche. Afortunadamente Oliver adivinó mi humor y no comentó el mal aspecto que seguro que aparentaba.

— Ela —llamó Tobías alegre desde su trona, sostenía en alto la cuchara empapada de papilla.

— Estás comiendo solo —le dije con una gran sonrisa.

— Zolo —asintió Tobías enarbolando la cuchara y causando que una parte del puré de zanahorias fuera volando como un proyectil para acabar en la frente de Luke.

Tobías echó a reír y Oliver y yo le acompañamos. Luke intentó mirarnos con una mirada asesina, pero al final él también se rindió a las carcajadas, pues no hay nada que te haga reír tanto como la risa de un bebé.

Miré de reojo a mis dos hermanos y sonreí al acordarme de que Oliver ya había cumplido los diecinueve años y no volvería a participar en la cosecha, por lo que debería centrar mis preocupaciones en mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada Maya, que había cumplido los diecisiete y tenía seis papeletas en el bol, que no parecen demasiadas si cuentas todas las que hay, pero yo había salido teniendo la mitad.

.

.

Llegamos a la plaza de la ciudad, donde ya se había acumulado bastante gente, y nos pusimos a buscar por Maya, para desearle buena suerte. Al final fue Luke el que localizó su pelo rojizo primero, siendo el más alto, y nos guió hasta ella.

— No vas a salir, ¿vale? Tan solo tienes dos posibilidades de salir, Lee —consolaba Maya a su hermano menor, y también su único hermano.

— Eso, si te pones nervioso solo te habrás estado preocupando todo este tiempo por nada —añadió Luke.

— ¡Oliver! —exclamó Maya lanzándose a los brazos de mi hermano.

— Es casi imposible que salgas, Lee —dije agachándome para estar a su altura y clavando mis ojos en los suyos avellanas, que eran exactamente iguales a los de Maya—. Solo hay dos papeles con tu nombre ¡y a saber cuántos papeles hay!

— Pero tu nombre tan solo estaba una vez más y saliste escogida —recordó Lee en un susurro.

Hice una mueca— Yo soy un caso especial —dije—. Yo soy… un imán para el peligro —confesé.

Lee rió— Eso es lo que dice siempre Maya.

Resoplé— Es lo que dice siempre todo el mundo —Lee sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me daba a mí más miedo de toda la Cosecha?

— ¿Salir escogida? ¿Qué alguien que tú quieras salga elegido?

Sacudí la cabeza— Era la hora de fichar, que me pincharan con la cosa esa y me sacaran sangre… —me estremecí—. No me gusta la sangre.

Lee me miró con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Pero tú eres la chica vampiro!

— Menudas cosas tiene la vida, ¿eh? —le guiñé un ojo—. Y ahora ves a juntarte con tus amigos, te están esperando.

Lee asintió, me dio un abrazo y echó a correr hacia la fila donde se fichaba.

— Buena suerte, Maya —abracé a mi mejor amiga—. Tengo que subir ya al escenario.

— Tengo miedo, Bella —confesó en mi hombro.

Me quedé helada por unos momentos y luego la abracé con más fuerza— No lo tengas —susurré—. No saldrás, tu no, ¿vale? _No puedes_. Eres de las pocas cosas que me quedan, así que no vas a salir, te lo prohíbo. Así que no tengas miedo, porque no saldrás, no participarás en los Juegos.

Maya asintió y pude sentir una sonrisa— Está bien —se separó—. Y ahora corre e intenta no poner cara de aburrimiento total mientras digan el Tratado de la Traición, recuerda que te estarás grabando.

Reí y eché a caminar hasta el escenario, saludando a Hersilia con otro abrazo y sentándome junto a Darren Cook, el mentor del Distrito 9.

Tal y como le prometí a Maya intenté no bostezar ni demostrar que estaba a punto de caer dormida mientras leían el tratado, conocía las consecuencias que Herisila causaría en mi persona si pasara algo de ese estilo.

Por fin Hersilia se acercó a la urna con los papeles de las chicas. Metió el brazo hasta el fondo y rebuscó por un rato hasta que al final sacó un trozo de papel y se dirigió al micrófono.

— Y nuestra tributo es… —todo el mundo contuvo el aliento— Annie Thurman.

Annie era una pobre chica que no debía llegar a los dieciséis, pelirroja y con pecas y que me recordó por un momento a mí misma dos años atrás.

— Bien, Annie, sube. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cielo?

Annie cogió aire— Catorce —contestó.

Herisilia me miró a mí por unos momentos, probablemente recordando, igual que yo, mi Cosecha— Ejem, bien, quédate aquí y ahora… ¡El tributo masculino! —cogió el papel tras unos segundos de indecisión— ¡Lee Hay!

Sentó como todo el aire me abandonaba por unos segundos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al joven Lee avanzar con la cara pálida como un papel hasta el escenario. Busqué la mirada de Maya entre el público y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas encontraron a los míos.

— _Protégele_ —articuló con determinación en el rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y Maya me lanzó una minúscula sonrisa, aunque ambas sabíamos que era muy poco probable que Lee saliera de la Arena con vida.

.

.

Una vez en el tren lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Lee con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que lloraba. No podía evitar sentir que el que hubiera salido su nombre era mi culpa, pues era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y Snow mucho aprecio no me tenía. Más bien me detestaba y simplemente aguantaba mis caprichos por todo el dinero que le daba (aunque eso era tan solo para que no vendiera mi virginidad a nadie, era sorprendente lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar para acostarse conmigo).

— Lo primero que debéis saber es que tenéis que salir de la Cornucopia por piernas, eso es lo más importante de todo —les dije a mis dos tributos completamente seria—. También iría bien si consiguierais aliados para poder manteneros con vida.

— Eso no le fue muy bien al chico del año pasado —me hizo notar Annie—. En realidad no suele ir muy bien, tan solo a ti te fue bien porque todo el mundo te quiere —dijo.

— Eso no es… —empecé, pero me detuve a la mitad de la frase al reconocer que sí que era cierto, hasta los Profesionales siempre acababan mal.

— Está bien, no forméis una alianza pero _sí_ salid por piernas. En el entrenamiento centraos en las estaciones de supervivencia, os serán muy útiles si conseguís salir con vida del Baño de Sangre. Si os queda tiempo ir a las armas, sobre todo las que se parecen a una hoz, dado que ya estáis familiarizados con eso.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, sabiendo que mis consejos probablemente les salvarían la vida.

— Eso es todo por el momento. Después de cenar vernos las demás cosechas.

.

.

Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía ir peor, que no tendría más problemas durante estos Juegos del Hambre (aparte de intentar mantener con vida a alguno de mis dos tributos), llegamos a la Cosecha del Distrito 12, y todo volvió a desmoronarse de nuevo.

El nombre que leyó Effie (la escolta del Distrito 12) era el de Primrose Everdeen, que me resultaba terriblemente familiar y que causó que mi gran amiga Katniss Everdeen se presentara como voluntaria (ni siquiera sabía que alguien que no fuera de los Distritos profesionales se _podía _presentar como voluntario).

Y por si las cosas no podían ir peor Peeta Mellark salió escogido como tributo masculino, el mismo Peeta que le había salvado la vida a Katniss cuando era pequeña y con el que ella se sentís tremendamente endeudada.

— Mi vida apesta —murmuré cuando todos se hubieron ido a dormir y apoyando la frente en la palma de la mano—. Creo que hay alguien allí arriba que me odia, tremendamente.

— ¿Izzy? —preguntó Hersilia apareciendo en el vagon-sala de televisión donde estaba yo.

— Hey —saludé lamentablemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— Pues que tengo un gran problema, enorme. Nuestro tributo es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, nuestra tributo me recuerda a mí durante mis Juegos, y la tributo del Distrito 12 fue una gran amiga durante seis meses.

— Oh —dijo Hersilia—. Ya veo.

— Como para no verlo —musité para mí.

— Eres un imán para el peligro, ¿eh? —intentó bromear.

— Eso dicen.

— Ya encontraremos algo que hacer, Izzy, si te preocupas demasiado no lograrás nada aparte de amargarte —dijo la mujer del pelo violeta.

— A veces me preguntó cómo sería tener una vida normal —bufé—. Sin preocupaciones, ni problemas de vida o muerte, ni amenazas mortales, ni enemigos demasiado poderosos, ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Conociéndote? Terriblemente aburrida —respondió Herisilia.

— Soportaría el aburrimiento —aseguré.

— Pero no serías feliz del todo —dijo Hersilia.

— La felicidad está en los pequeños momentos —contesté filosóficamente.

— Anda, vete a la cama, vete a la cama —dijo aguantando la risa.

— No entiendo qué te hace gracia, es una frase muy profunda.

— Y que sale en los anuncios de preservativos —añadió ella.

Sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo me escabullí lo más deprisa posible a mi habitación a la vez que pensaba "_Menuda manera más horrible de estropear una frase_".

.

.

Dado que era el año de Aelius, uno de los dos estilistas, los pobres Lee y Annie tuvieron que ir vestidos como si fueran barras de pan, pero no hubiera importado cómo fueran vestidos de todos modos, pues Katniss y Peeta estaban _on fire_, literalmente. Llevaban unos trajes recubiertos de llamas, que al menos para mí parecían auténticas, y que causaron que el público se olvidara del resto de tributos.

.

.

Las puntuaciones dadas por los Vigilantes de mis tributos habían sido bastante mediocres; un seis Annie y un cinco Lee, pero nuestro Distrito suele tener puntuaciones más bajas, no sé porque pero suelen ser todos muy pacíficos. Igualmente todo quedó olvidado a causa del sorprendente once que sacó Katniss (supuse que habría utilizado su arco, pero no entendía cómo había podido conseguir una nota tan alta).

.

.

Resultó que la pobre Annie tenía pánico escénico, y que al encontrarse delante de tanta gente y tantas cámaras hizo que se volviera una chica pálida y balbuceante, para nada memorable.

Lee lo hizo mucho mejor, sobretodo porque utilizó mi consejo de parecer un niño excitado y alegre y además sacó su propio truco.

— Un poco nervioso estaba —confesó cuando le preguntaron sobre sus sentimientos sobre la Cosecha—. Pero Bella me tranquilizó confesándome que ella durante su Cosecha solo estaba nerviosa de fichar.

— ¿Bella? —Caesar preguntó— ¿Tu hermana?

— Oh no, mi hermana se llama Maya. Bella es su mejor amiga, la conozco desde que nació, aunque sí que viene a ser como otra hermana mayor, igual de molesta —arrugó la nariz haciendo que todos rieran—. Pero claro, aquí todos la conocéis como Izzy en vez de Bella, no entiendo porqué…

Pero su frase había quedado cortada por los exagerados gritos ahogados del público (a veces se pasaban demasiado con sus reacciones, aunque quizás era su forma normal de actuar). Y yo supe que en ese momento todas las cámaras me estaban enfocando, por lo que tomé una posición exasperada y le rodé los ojos a Lee, que me sacó la lengua infantilmente.

— Espera, espera, espera —Caesar levantó las manos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Izzy, la chica vampiro, es algo así como tu hermana mayor?

— Sip. ¡Hey mira! Allí está. ¡Hola Bel! —saludó con la mano.

— Vuelve a tu entrevista, enano, o les tendré que contar el incidente de la esponja.

Lee palideció— No serás capaz, ¿verdad?

— Tú me conoces —sonreí.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo Caesar, algo sobre cereales? Sí, me gustan los cereales.

Y otra vez volvió a ser olvidado por el Distrito 12, en esta ocasión fue Peeta al declarar su amor por Katniss (si no fuera porque había sido mi amiga empezaría a odiar a la chica en llamas).

.

.

La mañana siguiente les recordé que debían huir lo antes posible de la Cornicopia y los dos rodaron los ojos, pues se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Después me dirigí a la sala de los mentores y me senté junto a Lynn (que había ido ese año en vez de Finnick), Nash, Melia, Chaff y Haymitch (aunque durante el transcurso de los Juegos se unieron algunos y se marcharon otros).

Annie saltó de su círculo y fue directa hacia el bosque, cogiendo por el camino una pequeña mochila negra, tropezándose en el camino en mi mejor estilo y quedando completamente vulnerable por unos segundos que el chico del Distrito 1 aprovecha para atravesarla con una lanza. Annie murió pocos segundos después.

Lee iba mejor, iba corriendo hacia el bosque también, parando a coger una mochila naranja que Katniss también estaba intentando coger. Unos segundos de forcejeo eran los que necesitaba la chica del Distrito 2 para clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda a mi tributo, que tosió sangre en la cara de Katniss y se desplomó.

— Ni dos minutos en los Juegos y ya se me han muerto los dos tributos —gemí hundiendo la cara en los brazos, temiendo el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarme con Maya.

— Ha sido muy mala suerte —dijo Nash—. A lo mejor el año que viene…

Melia tuvo más tacto y simplemente me pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando consolarme en ese abrazo.

.

.

Durante el resto de los Juegos mi mirada estuvo siempre en Katniss, sufriendo cuando la bola de fuego le quemó la pierna, llorando con la muerte de Rue, sonriendo ante su reencuentro con Peeta, preocupándome por la salud del joven panadero…

Una parte de mí sospechaba que en realidad Katniss no estaba enamorada de Peeta (y era una parte muy grande) pues lo demostraba ella con sus gestos y conocía cómo se sentía ella al respecto. Pero notaba cómo Katniss lo miraba y sabía que ella sentía algo por el chico rubio, era pequeño, una simple chispa, pero cada vez iba creciendo más; con cada palabra hablada, cada mirada compartida, con cada beso y con cada caricia.

Peeta sí que estaba enamorado de Katniss, eso se podía ver a años luz, y mi corazón se encogía cada vez que los dos se miraban, pues me recordaba a cómo me miraba Edward (mi prometido vampiro) a mí antes de que me viera metida en todo este lío.

— ¿Cómo pueden…? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos tras la declaración de Katniss de que los mutos eran, de alguna manera, los tributos muertos.

Y era cierto, los mutos-perros tenían los mismos ojos que los tributos y el pelaje era del mismo color que el pelo que habían tenido en vida.

— ¡Es una monstruosidad! —susurró Melia sin creérselo del todo.

Y yo, igual que el resto de mentores, observamos con rapta atención y sin hacer un sonido el final de esos Juegos.

— Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre —dijo Claudius Templesmith—. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Peeta y Katniss se miraron con incredulidad pues, al contrario que nosotros, de verdad se creían que les iba a dejar ganar a los dos. Después de una discusión donde Peeta hasta casi le suplica que lo maté y luego intenta suicidarse la mirada de Katniss se encendió con una idea.

Katniss sacó el pequeño saco que llevaba en el cinturón y lo desenganchó, siendo detenida por Peeta a medio camino pero ella insistió y le pidió que confiara en él. Entonces Katniss repartió las vallas entre los dos y solté un grito ahogado al comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dos "enamorados" se pusieron espalda contra espalda y contaron hasta tres, pero justo cuando las vallas entraron en la boca de ambos empezaron a sonar las trompetas y Claudius les detuvo frenéticamente.

— ¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Y fue en ese momento cuando supe que las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar, cuando supe que por fin mi familia iba a ser vengada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AVISO: El Crepúsculo de los Juegos desde el punto de vista de Edward está en proceso, seguramente estará un día de estos, así que estad atentos.**

**Bueno, qué me decís. Nos acercamos ya a En Llamas y ya tenemos cubierto Los Juegos del Hambre…**

**Besos, CF98**


	4. Capítulo 4: Rebelión

**¡Yay! Aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, no haber causado ningún ataque al corazón y/o de ansiedad ni tampoco pensamientos homicidas con mi tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 4: Rebelión**

— ¡Bella! —dijo Oliver con falsa alegría entrando en casa después de su turno de trabajo— ¡No te vas a creer lo que comentaban hoy en la fábrica!

— ¿Qué? —dije preocupada.

— Volvían a comentar tus Juegos —explicó—, y la bonita relación que tuviste con Lucy, estaban comparando tu reacción y la de Katniss con vuestras dos aliadas del Distrito 11…

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados intentando buscarle un sentido; era evidente que Oliver me estaba hablando del "discurso" que día después de que muriera Lucy (un discurso que casi hace que me maten a mí y a toda mi familia) pero no comprendía la relación que tenía con Katniss o porqué Oliver me lo comentaba ahora.

— ¿Qué me dices si vienes a escuchar mi nueva canción? —propuse, pues sabía que la sala de grabación estaba insonorizada y además no tenía micrófonos ocultos, por lo que era perfectamente seguro hablar allí.

— La gente está cansada, Bella —dijo Oliver—, nuestro Distrito es uno de los más pacíficos, no nos solemos meter en líos y lo sabes. Pero desde que ganaste tus Juegos la gente ha empezado a hablar, supongo que el que seas de este Distrito les abrió un poco más los ojos.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Katniss?

— ¿Recuerdas las bayas? Los Distritos se lo han tomado como un signo de rebelión contra el Capitolio, y ellos también quieren revelarse. Bajo el ruido de las máquinas de la fábrica van maquinando planes para revolucionarse y se ha escampado por todo el Distrito. Planean hacerlo después del Tour de la Victoria, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco y los Agentes de la Paz no los tengan tan controlados.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Oliver? —pregunté.

— Porque yo pienso revelarme —informó—. Estoy harto de los Juegos, harto de la opresión, harto de los Agentes de la Paz y harto del Presidente Snow. He leído todos tus libros, Bella —señaló a la librería repleta de libros de mi época—. He visto todas esas películas. Sé que existe la paz, conozco algo mejor que lo que estamos viviendo y lo quiero. No quiero que mis hijos crezcan en un mundo así, no quiero que _Tobías_ crezca en un mundo así, Bella. Quiero que crezca en este mundo —cogió la primera película que estaba al alcance de su mano "_Indiana Jones y el Arca Perdida_"—. Esto… esto no es vida, Bella. Esto… ¡el presidente Snow es casi peor que Adolf Hitler! —gritó.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que yo participe en el levantamiento?

— No, ¡no! —Oliver parecía escandalizado—. Tan solo te lo estoy diciendo por… por si me pasa algo… que sepas (y que también le puedas decir a Maya) que lo he hecho por luchar por algo que quería, por mantener mi ideales… y por ella, por un futuro mejor.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú que ella tampoco participara en el levantamiento? —pregunté encarnando una ceja— ¿Qué _yo_ no participaré?

— ¿Tú…?

— Este también es mi hogar, Oliver, de alguna manera u otra. También fue a mi familia a la que asesinaron hace más de un años. Fui yo la que tuvo que ir por el tormento de los Juegos del Hambre y tiene que sufrirlos cada año. Soy yo la que sigue teniendo pesadillas cada noche por las muertes que han manchado mis manos. Yo _sé_ exactamente cómo es vivir en esa época de paz, yo _sé_ lo que todos os estáis perdiendo. ¿Por qué no iba a revolucionarme yo también?

— Porque es demasiado peligroso.

— Igual que lo es para ti o para cualquier otro —dije sabiendo por la mueca de mi hermano que mi expresión en esos momentos era de una muy furiosa mujer de casi 23 años que no estaba para chiquilladas.

— Pero…

— No me digas que no se luchar, Oliver, porque entonces te meteré esta flauta —cogí una flauta travesera que estaba encima de la mesa— por donde no brilla el sol.

Los ojos de Oliver se desviaron a la flauta y tragó saliva—Creo que Maya —dijo con la voz estrangulada— me esperaba para cenar. ¡Adiós!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El rugido de la gente gritando ensordecía mis orejas. La gente corría descontrolada por las calles intentando refugiarse en sus casas. Los disparos de pistola resonaban en la cada vez más vacía plaza.

— ¡No! —gritó una mujer viendo como un Agente de la Paz apuntaba a un niño con su pistola— ¡Mi hijo no! —y se lanzó encima del agente.

Volvió a sonar otro disparo y el niño gritó con los ojos abiertos de horror a la vez que el cadáver de su madre caía al suelo. El niño miró con temor y disgusto al Agente de la Paz y se marchó corriendo.

El olor a sangre inundaba el aire y sentía ganas de desmayarme, pero no iba hacerlo, no en ese momento, no cuando tanta gente me necesitaba.

— ¡Por allí! —le susurré al niño cuando pasaba por mi lado y le señalé el camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores—. Ves a mi casa y refúgiate allí, te encontrarás con gente dentro. A cualquier persona que te encuentres infórmale de esto.

El niño asintió seriamente y echó a correr por donde le había indicado, aun tenía los ojos abiertos y en shock por acabar de presenciar el asesinato de su madre.

Sabía que no atacarían la Aldea de los Vencedores, por eso enviaba a todo el mundo allí, para salvar al máximo de gente posible. Luke estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo y Oliver y Maya estaban en casa cuidando de los heridos.

La plaza había quedado vacía y los Agentes de la Paz se sonrieron entre sí con satisfacción. Eso me indicó que mi trabajo estaba hecho y me volví hacia casa.

Un montón de gente se había puesto en pequeños grupos para mantener el calor (pues aún era invierno) y los hombre más fuertes se habían encargado de hacer una gran hoguera donde estaba el grupo más grande (del cual la mayoría eran niños y ancianos). Las caras de los atacados oscilaban entre el shock, la desesperación, la furia y la incredulidad.

El presidente Snow creía que enviándonos a sus tropas detendría el levantamiento, creía que habría asustado demasiado a la gente como para que intentaran algo que no fuera salir de sus casa e ir a trabajar. Y en algunos casos era así, en algunos casos el miedo tan solo se había hecho más fuerte pero en otros… en otros la indignación, el cansancio, la furia, la sed de libertad y las ganas de venganza simplemente habían crecido.

El presidente Snow había acallado los levantamientos (en el ocho, el tres, el cuatro, el once, el siete y también el nueve), sí, pero también se había asegurado a si mismo que la próxima vez no sería capaz de pararlos.

Porque dicen que no hay un enemigo más poderoso que aquel que no tiene nada que perder.

.

.

Durante las siguientes semanas mi casa se convirtió en una mezcla de hotel, hospital, restaurante y guardería, pues ya que muchos de los adultos habían sido asesinados los niños no tenían donde quedarse, y yo les había ofrecido mi casa porque (de alguna forma u otra) sentía como si el ataque de los Agentes de la Paz había sido culpa mía.

Juntamente con Maya y los demás adolescentes que habían sobrevivido (eran una gran cantidad, pues los Agentes de la Paz tenían órdenes de dispersar y disuadir, no de mata), me encargaba de hacer de canguro de los más pequeños, que muy tranquilos no estaban, sobre todo cuando muchos de ellos habían perdido un miembro familiar en los últimos días.

Pero no me rendí, y seguí sonriendo y, al cabo de unos días, los niños dejaban de llorar y sabía que estaban empezando a curarse.

Y eso era una pequeña victoria contra el presidente Snow y el Capitolio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Melia golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Estábamos reunidos la mayoría de vencedores: Johanna, Nash, Melia y un hombre llamado Blight del Distrito 7; Lynn, Finnick, Annie, Amelia y una mujer mayor que se llamaba Maggs del Distrito 4; Chaff, Seeder y un anciano llamado Martin del Distrito 11; también estaban Beetee, Wiress y otro cuyo nombre no me acordaba (¿es que no había nadie en todo el país con un nombre ligeramente normal?); y Cecelia, Woof, Valentina y Gilbert del Distrito 8. ¡Oh! También estaba Haymitch (no hay que olvidarse de Haymitch)

Todos eran vencedores de Distritos en los cuales había habido levantamientos (menos Haymitch) y todos eran vencedores que estaban de acuerdo con la revolución.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Nos aplastarás como insectos si volvemos a intentar rebelarnos —dijo el hombre desconocido del Distrito 3… ¡Carwyn! ¡Eso!

— No si nos rebelamos todos en el mismo sitio —dijo Valentina con voz suave.

Estábamos todos los vencedores teniendo una discusión sobre el curso de la acción que deberíamos tomar a partir de ese momento, en el patio de la casa de Finnick (que se ha de admitir que tenía unas vistas al mar preciosas) lo que no daba una imagen muy de consejo de guerra, pues estaba llena de comida (marisco sobretodo) y con un mantel azul clarito y con florecitas.

— Es ilegal irse a otros Distritos —hizo notar Amelia—. La gente ya está demasiado asustada como para irse a luchar a otro Distrito, que encima es ilegal.

— Además no tienen medios para ir a ningún sitio y, mientras tanto, sus casas podrían estar siendo bombardeadas. Nos superan en número y material —dijo Chaff con realismo.

— Podrían irse al Distrito 13 —sugirió Cecelia.

— El Distrito 13 no existe —dijo Blight frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí que lo hace, en el Distrito 8 creemos que la gente del 13 se fue bajo tierra cuando les bombardearon y que siguen allí, vivos —dijo la mujer.

— ¿Y cómo sabéis eso? —preguntó Chaff inclinando la cabeza.

— Siempre que enseñan al Distrito 13 es la misma grabación, se puede ver el ala de un sinsajo en el borde justo cuando se está a punto de acabar —explicó Cecelia.

— ¿Alguien tiene una de las grabaciones para comprobarlo? —preguntó Martin.

— Yo —admitió Cecelia—, estaba esperando que algo así sucediera.

Todos fuimos al comedor de Finnick y nos colocamos alrededor de su televisión (que era bastante grande, se ha de admitir), algunos en el sofá, otros en el suelo y varios de pie. Cecelia se apoderó del mando y se saltó la primera parte (algo sobre el aumento de la pesca de gambas) hasta que llegó a la grabación del Distrito 13, donde sí que se veía el ala de un sinsajo.

— Pero podría salir solo en esta y tú podrías estar mintiendo —dijo Blight.

Cosa que Cecelia parecía estar esperando, dado que sacó tres cintas más y en todas pudimos comprobar que al final se veía por un momento el ala de un sinsajo en el borde de la pantalla.

— La gente desconfía demasiado en estos momentos como para irse en busca de una idea desbaratada, que no digo que no sea cierta, es solo que no es plausible —dije un poco intimidada al ser la menor en la sala.

— Tienes razón —me secundó Chaff.

— La gente solo lo haría si… um... el _símbolo de la rebelión_ lo hiciera —insinué mirando de soslayo a Haymitch.

El hombre suspiró y me miró con tristeza— Katniss es muy tozuda, demasiado, casi tanto como tú pero ella no atiende a razones. No va a querer ser el líder de una revolución, ni siquiera tiene las ideas necesarias para revolucionarse ella misma. Le tiene demasiado miedo al presidente (aunque ella no lo admita) o quizás no sabe que otras posibilidades tiene. De todas formas, ahora mismo no está preparada para liderar una rebelión —dijo y dio un trago a su whisky.

— ¿Y entonces… qué hacemos? —pregunté frotándome la nuca.

— Esperar —contestó Chaff—. Hemos esperado 74 años, supongo que un par más no harán demasiado daño, ¿no?

Y con eso cada uno se volvió a su propia casa (aunque no todos a la vez, sino habría sido sospechoso).

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

«_Corto, largo, pausa. Largo, corto, largo, corto. Corto. Largo, corto. Corto, largo. Corto, largo, corto_» y entonces silencio. **(A cenar)**

Sonreí a la vez que detenía la grabación y dejaba la guitarra en el suelo. El hecho de que la habitación estuviera insonorizada hacía que ningún sonido saliera pero ninguno entrara tampoco, por lo tanto habíamos tenido que inventar un método para comunicarnos si no queríamos estar subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el rato.

«_Corto, largo, corto_» **(R=Recivido) **envié de vuelta golpeando el techo con una escoba que estaba allí tan solo por ese propósito.

Un pequeño libro (más bien un panfleto) había sido nuestra solución, y nuestra familia se había dedicado a estudiar el código morse (al que más gracia le había hecho había sido a Luke, que decía que entonces podríamos mandarnos mensajes secretos sin que nadie más supiera lo que estábamos diciendo).

— ¿Qué hay esta noche? —pregunté alegremente mientras me sentaba y le sonreía a Oliver, que estaba un poco ridículo con el delantal que yo misma le había comprado a modo de broma por su cumpleaños.

— Caldo de arroz —informó.

— ¿Más arroz? —gimió Luke—. Voy a acabar teniendo la cara en forma de grano de arroz— (bueno, vale, en verdad no dijo cara, pero no hace falta ser tan explícitos, ¿no?)

— Hoy hay una retransmisión oficial y obligatoria desde el Capitolio, en realidad creo que empieza… hace cinco minutos —informó Oliver.

Encogiéndome de hombros y con algo de curiosidad me dirigí al sofá y encendí la televisión (no me molesté en cambiar de canal, pues nunca veíamos la tele, de manera que siempre estaba en el canal de noticias oficiales del Capitolio, el canal 1 en todas las televisiones).

— Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad que tenemos que ver esto? —protestó Luke viendo como Caesar iba enseñando los doce vestidos de bodas diseñados para Katniss.

— ¡Y aquí tenemos vuestros favoritos! —exclamó Caesar emocionado — Y los que nuestra querida chica en llamas se probó ayer mismo.

Observé con aburrimiento los últimos seis vestidos (estoy segura de que a Alice le habrían encantado) y me tuve que morder el labio ante las exageradas exclamaciones que hacía Luke, evidentemente burlándose de la gente del Capitolio.

— Para los que estéis interesados —dijo Caesar—, podéis votar vuestro vestido favorito hasta las doce de mañana.

— ¿Por qué me está recordando esto a Eurovisión? —le susurré a Luke.

— ¡Hagamos que Katniss Everdeen se case con estilo! —aulló Caesar causando que la gente gritara emocionada.

— ¡Matadme ahora! —suplicó Luke desplomándose en mi regazo.

— No apaguéis vuestras televisiones aún —dijo Caesar congelando el brazo de Oliver que estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo—. Esta noche nos ofrecerá aún un evento muy especial…

— ¡Katniss y Peeta van a tener un hijo! —adivinó Luke.

— No, que va, son demasiado jóvenes —sacudí la cabeza—. Hay una fiesta en la mansión del presidente Snow por el cumpleaños de su nieta y quiere que todo el mundo le envíe un regalo de felicitación.

— ¿Caesar se retira? —sugirió Oliver esperanzado.

— Efectivamente, este año se celebra el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco! —dijo Caesar.

— Pero los Juegos no son hasta julio —dije extrañada.

— Supongo que leerán la tarjeta —dijo Luke encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces sonó el himno y el Presidente Snow apareció delante de un niño vestido de blanco y con una cajita de madera y se puso a recitar un discurso bastante parecido al que siempre daba, lo que me recordó a mis Juegos y el ataque de risa que tuve junto a Theo en el desfile e hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Por fin el Presidente fue al grano: — En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los Distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían.

— Eso es muy cruel —dije estremeciéndome.

— En el cincuenta aniversario —prosiguió Snow—, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los Distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.

» Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco —dijo y el niño avanzó con la caja en alto, de la cual el Presidente extrajo un sobre amarillento marcado claramente con un 75, lo abrió y leyó el papel que había en el interior—: En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

— ¡No! —gritó Oliver apagando la televisión con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡No, no, no! ¡NO!

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"_El grupo de los vencedores_" pensé "_El grupo de los vencedores… Los tributos vencedores… Los tributos vencedores del Distrito 9 somos Darren y yo… Darren y yo…_"

— ¡NO! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No es justo! ¡Me lo prometieron! —la furia recorría mis venas como un fuego abrasador— ¡Cabrones! —les grité pero mirando al cielo, seguido ese grito por una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos que no estaría bien que pusiera aquí.

Y entonces llegó la desolación y me dejé caer en el sofá, todo el aire parecía haber huido de mi cuerpo.

Tenía que volver a la Arena.

Cuando ya había sobrevivido, me había adaptado a mi nueva vida, había logrado superar de alguna manera mi traumático paso por los Juegos del Hambre…

Debía volver a la Arena.

No había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres y mis hermanos, ni una sola lágrima… hasta ese momento. De forma que esa noche lloré lo que no había llorado en los últimos tres años y luego más.

Esa noche lloré por lo que ya nunca volvería a ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufff, casi no lo consigo. ¡Pero lo he hecho! Sigue siendo martes (al menos donde estoy yo y cuando lo he publicado) y he logrado acabar el capítulo (tres hurras por mí). Como podéis ver ya estamos en En Llamas y nos acercamos a los 75 Juegos del hambre (Yupiii).**

**PititaMasenSwan: Awww! Mi ego te ama, y mi autoestima también. No sé qué contestarte a todo eso, has hecho que me ruborice (es como cuando te cantan el cumpleaños feliz, ¿cómo reaccionas a eso?) Sí que le falta algo de drama, ¿no? Casi parece que Bella se esté olvidando de Edward… ¡pero no temas! Nunca se olvidará de él, uh uh, ya volverá el drama. ¿Te crees tú que Bella escribirá todas las canciones, cada una de ellas? ¡Mentira! Bella hará tanto plagio que tendrán que reinventar el concepto. (A partir de aquí es la respuesta a tu comentario en el Cap 3, es que me llegan días después) La pobre Bella, no tiene ni un día de descanso ¿crees que me estoy pasando demasiado con ella? Porque Bells es supermegaultrahiperobservante, menos cuando tiene que ver con algo que la involucra, allí es más cegata que un murciélago.**

**Camila: Graciaaas! En serio! Me encantan las fieles lectoras (sois las mejores) con respecto a eso (que ahora mismo me sirve muy bien para algo que quería informar)…. EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE EPOV YA ESTÁ PUBLICADO!**

**Se llama "Viendo tus juegos" (hey! No me miréis así, si vosotras pensáis en un título mejor, pues me lo decís) y el link está en mi perfil o**** www. / s/ 10391449/ 1/ Viendo-Tus-Juegos****.**

**Besos, CF98**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué siempre yo?

**Estoy feliz, porque este jueves acabo el curso y como estoy tan feliz publico este capítulo (bueno, y también porque tocaba, pero queda mucho mejor si digo que es porque estoy feliz)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío (lo demás sí, a no ser que tengáis muy poca memoria y que no sea mío… )**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué siempre yo?**

Un llanto estridente me despertó, cosa que agradecí porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y fui corriendo a la habitación de Tobías para que no acabara de despertar a Luke o a Oliver.

— ¡Shh! ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? —susurré cogiéndole en brazos— Son las cuatro de la madrugada, creo que los tíos Oliver y Luke se enfadarás mucho contigo si sigues llorando.

Pero Tobías me ignoró y siguió con su llanto, lo que no me dejó más remedio que hacer lo que siempre hacía en estas ocasiones.

— "_Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight"_ —casi como si fuera mágia Tobías se cayó y me miró con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos— "_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry_" —sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar tal y como pasaba cada vez—"_For one so small, you seem so strong_" —bajé la voz hasta que un simple murmullo—_ "My arms will hold you, keeps you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. __I will be here don't you cry…_"

Sonreí al pequeño bulto que era mi sobrino y lo único que quedaba de mi hermano mayor, le di un beso en la frente y lo deposité en su cuna con cuidado.

Era muy preocupante que, desde la lectura de la tarjeta del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, hacía ya un mes, ni una sola persona en mi familia hubiera podido pasar más de cuatro días sin tener pesadillas, y eso incluía a Tobías que ni siquiera debía de saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

El que yo tuviera que volver a la Arena, volver a luchar a muerte contra otros antiguos vencedores, tres años después de que hubiera escapado era un golpe muy duro. Pero yo en el fondo sabía que todo eso era un intento del Presidente Snow para desmoralizar a la gente y acabar de una vez por todas con la rebelión, quitándoles a sus líderes y, ya de paso, matando a La-Chica-En-Llamas, que estaba tan obligada a participar como yo, dado que era la única posible tributo femenino para su Distrito.

Me mordí el labio mientras miraba con preocupación a Tobías, ¿qué iba a ser de él cuando-si, si yo muriera? Vale, Oliver, Maya y Luke harían todo lo posible para cuidar de él pero ¿cómo reaccionarían esos tres ante mi muerte? ¿Se volvería Luke revolucionario y acabaría haciendo que lo mataran o se quedaría en casa paranoico perdido? ¿Y Oliver? ¿Y Maya, la dulce Maya?

Ya había sufrido una situación bastante parecida cuando me habían seleccionado para los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre, aunque en esa ocasión me había preocupado también por mis padres, mis otros hermanos (Nathan, Kyle, Darien, Dysis y Jesse) y por la familia que había dejado atrás hacía poco menos de un año, sobre todo por él… Edward…

Mi corazón dio un sobresalto cuando pensé conscientemente en mi prometido (yo seguía considerándolo como tal) de pelo cobrizo por primera vez desde hacía ya meses. Pero es que era demasiado doloroso estar pensando siempre en Edward, cuando sabía que no volvería a verlo en toda la vida; no era como cuando me dejó, que había una mínima posibilidad de que volviera, no, en esta época lo más probable sería que estuviese muerto (sentí como si cien quilos de cemento se aposentaran en mi estómago y una mano me estrujara el corazón con solo pensar en Edward muerto).

No obstante, por ese solitario momento a altas horas de la madrugada me dediqué a recordar y a soñar. A recordar como su mirada se encendía cada vez que me veía, cómo se pinchaba el puente de la nariz cuando se exasperaba, cada una de las veces que sus ojos dorados me aturdían, la hermosura de su sonrisa, la primera vez que me dijo que me quería…

Pero al final la cruda realidad se encargó de destruir mi precioso momento de paz y, suspirando, tuve que volver para enfrentarme a mis problemas, problemas que, en mi opinión, me venían demasiado grandes.

.

.

El primero en levantarse un par de horas después fue Luke que, tras echarle un rápido vistazo a mi cara, adivinó que no había tenido una de mis noches libres de pesadillas.

— No podemos seguir de esta manera —resopló Luke con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga para evitarlo? No se puede hacer nada.

La cara de Luke era de angustia— Y eso es algo que me reconcome por dentro.

Le miré con lástima, él ya había tenido suficiente con verme pasar por eso una vez como para tener que volverlo a sufrir de nuevo— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo y Hesperis? —le sugerí intentando animar el ambiente.

Luke se encogió de hombros pero al final aceptó y diez minutos después estaba ensillando a la yegua mientras Luke se terminaba su tostada.

— ¿Quieres ir delante o detrás? —le pregunté.

Luke pareció pensárselo— Si voy delante me tocará manejar las riendas, cosa que no se me da demasiado bien y puede ser un peligro para la salud de los tres (tu, yo y el caballo). Por otra parte, si voy detrás, lo más seguro, voy a tener que agarrarme a tu cintura y eso no es una postura para nada varonil y que probablemente afectaría a mi reputación de macho si nos viera alguien.

Rodé los ojos con diversión— ¿Y si te prometo que vamos por el bosque y que nadie nos va a ver?

— ¿Y cómo me puedo fiar de ti, después de todo eres mi hermana menor y lo primero que buscas es avergonzarme?

— Te doy mi palabra de Boy Scout.

— Tu no fuiste Boy Scout —resopló Luke.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? podría haberlo sido —dije con tono ofendido.

— _Boy_ Scout, ¿desde cuándo eres un chico, Bella? ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

Bufé— Si me salgo del bosque durante este paseo te prometo que me encargaré de tu semana de limpiar los platos.

— De dos —ofreció Luke.

— ¿Es que _quieres_ que salga del bosque?

— No, tienes razón, con una ya me sirve — y montó para luego echarse hacia atrás— Pero más te vale cumplir con tu palabra.

Rodé los ojos y yo también monté. Aunque el comportamiento de Luke era bastante infantil era muy divertido y servía para quitarme de la mente mis pesadillas y preocupaciones.

Llevábamos unos minutos en silencio, cabalgando bajo los árboles y la pálida luz de la mañana, cuando decidí abrir la boca.

— Tengo una reunión con los vencedores —dije.

— Oh —Luke sabía perfectamente que me refería a los vencedores que también estaban revolucionándose, vencedores como Finnick, Haymitch, Cecelia…

— Es mañana, en nuestra casa —añadí—. Utilizaremos la sala de grabación, por lo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda moviendo los libros, películas y demás a mi habitación.

— No es lo más normal tener documentos de más de cien años en el pasado en una habitación secreta de tu casa, no, la gente se empezaría a preguntar cosas —bromeó Luke.

— No podemos permitirnos eso —sonreí siguiéndole el juego.

Y, aunque tuviera que fregar los platos durante una semana después por haber pasado por el pueblo a propósito y haber hecho que varias chicas se rieran de Luke, fue un gran paseo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estábamos reunidos todos los de la vez anterior menos Maggs, que Finnick explicó que la había obligado a quedarse en casa porque no la veía capaz de hacer un viaje clandestino de este estilo.

La mayoría aun estaban bastante trastocados a causa del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, aunque de todos ellos yo era la única que sabía que iba a ir sí o sí (aparte de Seeder y de Wiress), por lo que todos me dijeron cuanto lo sentían con tan solo verme (el que fuera además la más joven de todos no ayudaba).

— La chica se ha enterado de los levantamientos —iba informando Haymitch—, quiere revelarse también pero le he hecho darse cuenta de que vuestros Distritos son mucho más grandes que el 12 y que es muy poco probable que alguien de nuestro Distrito empezara una revolución, sobre todo ahora que han enviado a los nuevos Agentes. ¡Oh! Y también se ha enterado de la cosa esa del 13.

— ¿Te refieres a que el Distrito 13 existe de verdad? —dijo Cecelia con la misma mirada que apuesto que miraba a sus hijos cuando no querían hacer algo.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho sobre ello? —preguntó Johanna.

— Le he dicho que simplemente puede ser un rumor que ha inventado la gente desesperada —respondió Haymitch con desinterés.

— ¿Y porque no le contamos la verdad? —inquirí yo.

— Katniss es muy mala actriz, preciosa… —empezó el hombre.

— ¿Preciosa? —interrumpí frunciendo el ceño.

— Le ha cogido la manía de llamar así a Katniss, ahora nos llama a todas preciosa, no es nada personal —me tranquilizó Amelia.

— Como iba diciendo—prosiguió Haymitch—, Katniss es muy mala actriz, si se entera de la revolución la cagará en la Arena, dirá algo que no debe y todo se irá al garete. Es mejor mantenerla en la inopia.

— Si tan seguro estás… —Melia no parecía muy convencida.

— Yo creo que probablemente es lo mejor —acepté—. Katniss es algo impulsiva —Haymitch resopló ante el eufemismo— y puede acabar haciendo algo que haga que nos salga el tiro por la culata.

Haymitch me lanzó una mirada confusa, se debía de estar preocupando cómo era que conocía tanto a Katniss, cuando, según lo que él sabía, no nos habíamos visto en la vida.

Me ruboricé (era algo que pasaba cada vez menos, exceptuando cuando Finnick se empeñaba en volver mis mejillas coloradas)— Puede que conociera a Katniss hace un tiempo…

— ¿Un tiempo? —preguntó Haymitch con diversión clara en su tono.

— En una de mis visitas a tu casa fui al bosque…

— Y te encontraste a Katniss allí, adivino —terminó Haymitch por mí.

— Sí, y decidimos quedar cada sábado en el mismo lugar. Fuimos haciendo esta rutina hasta que Katniss decidió que era mejor dejar de vernos porque Gale empezaba a sospechar algo y… ¡Oh, dios! Ahora que lo pienso, ¡es como si hubiera estado rompiendo conmigo!

Eso causó carcajadas generales y disipó un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

— Bueno, como la Chica-Vampiro ha declarado, es mejor no decirle nada de la rebelión a la Chica-En-Llamas (la gente del Capitolio no tiene demasiada imaginación en buscar nombres, ¿verdad?)

— Está bien, entonces, Hombre-Del-Alcohol —dijo Finnick pícaramente.

— Oh, y lo más probable es que no colabore a no ser que logramos salvar al chico también —continuó Haymitch ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del Chico-Del-Tridente—. Me ha dicho que si van los dos a la Arena que le mantenga con vida a él y me he visto obligado a aceptar.

— ¿Y por qué diablos estás sobrio _y_ sin resaca? —soltó Chaff, que era evidente que llevaba desde el inicio de la reunión con ganas de saberlo.

Haymitch gruñó— Han decidido prepararse para los Juegos y prepararme a mí también. A parte de tirarme todo el alcohol me obligan a hacer ejercicio.

Se oyeron varios resoplidos en la habitación, era evidente que nadie lograba imaginarse a Haymitch haciendo ejercicio (y habría sido mucho más difícil si no hubiera estado sobrio).

— Pues yo creo que es una buena idea —dije—, al menos estaremos algo más preparados y quienesquiera que salgan de los Distrito no nos van a machacar demasiado.

— Habla por ti —dijo Finnick arremangándose la manga y flexionando su brazo para mostrar el músculo de su bíceps—. Esta hermosura no necesita entrenamiento. Y encima es conseguida de forma natural.

Entonces fue cuando casi me caí de la silla del ataque de risa que me dio.

— Plutarch Heavensbee dice que ya ha conseguido que pongan algo que genere electricidad en la Arena —informó Melia, la cual tenía un acuerdo con el Presidente parecido al de Finnick y se pasaba un tiempo considerable en el Capitolio—. También dice que se asegurará de que Beetee reciba su alambre ese raro —añadió.

— No es un alambre raro es un… —empezó Beetee.

— En realidad no me interesa, con tal de que tu sepas usarlo… —le interrumpió Melia.

— Entonces, ¿está todo en marcha? —preguntó Haymitch con interés.

— Sí, tan solo falta acabar de pulir los últimos detalles y eso ya lo haremos en el Capitolio —informó ella.

— Bien, bien —dijo Haymitch.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—…"_valor. Seré más raudo que un río bravo. (Con valor). Tendré la fuerza de un gran tifón (Con valor). Con la energía de un fuego ardiente, la luna sabrá guiar el corazón…_"

— Tiene _dos_ años, Bella, ¿cómo esperes que sepa lo que le están diciendo? —gimió Luke observando la pantalla donde Tobías, él y yo veíamos _Mulan_.

— ¡Shh! —le chisté— Los números musicales son los mejores.

— "_Llegan ya los hunos y no hay más que hablar…_".

— A ti tan solo te gusta está canción porque el general Shang se la pasa entera sin camiseta —resopló Luke cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —dije sonrojándome.

— Lo que tú digas —asintió sin creérselo.

— Además, no sé porqué te quejas si a ti te gusta _Mulan_ —protesté haciendo un puchero.

— No me gusta _Mulan_ simplemente me hizo mucha gracia que te colaras en el Distrito 2 y les pusieras, mientras estaban entrenando, la canción (con video incluido) esa de _Mulan 2_… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! _Esta es mi lección_.

Reí al recordarme de las épicas caras atónitas de los jóvenes del Distrito 2 (no lograría olvidarme nunca del ataque de risa que me entró en pleno Centro de Entrenamiento)— Lo mejor de todo fue que lo adoptaran como canción principal para los grupos más jóvenes y que —allí me eché a reír a carcajadas— q-que la chi-chica d-de los ju-juegos pa-pasados ca-cantara esa-a can-canción.

Luke me miró con sorpresa— ¿Lo hizo?

Resoplé intentando contener la risa— Lo hizo. Fue la primera noche y alrededor del fuego, supongo que para distraerse un poco ¡y hasta lo hizo con coreografía incluida!

Luke parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces y se unió a mis carcajadas. Vale, ya me había reído con ganas cuando la vi hacerlo durante los Juegos (igual que los demás mentores), pero es que tan solo recordarlo…

Me alegra informar que Luke se quedó mirando el resto de la película sin protestar después de esa información privilegiada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pero la alegría en momentos pequeños como esos, o como cuando Oliver intentaba que Tobías le llamara Oliver y no Obi (ya que se había cansado de que desde la primera vez Luke y yo, y en ocasiones Maya, le llamáramos Obi Wan Kenobi), no podía durar para siempre, y pronto ya volvía ser 22 de julio y volvía a ser la Cosecha (aunque esa vez todo el mundo sabía quién iba a salir escogido en nuestro Distrito).

— Os quiero con todo mi corazón, soy los que más quiero en el mundo —sollocé aferrada esa mañana (más bien mediodía) el torso de Luke.

— Nosotros también te queremos, Bella. Pero, ¿estás segura de que no existe una mínima posibilidad de que vuelvas con vida? —dijo Luke.

Resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua ante su sobreactuación, que era una manera de hacerme ver que me estaba pasando con la despedida ya que probablemente saldría con vida de la Arena y no hacían falta tantos dramatismos (evidentemente les había contado el plan de sacarnos a la mayoría de tributos para llevarnos al Distrito 13, donde irían Luke, Oliver, Tobías, Maya y sus padres al acabar los Juegos). Pero ellos no entendían que me iba a enfrentar a asesinos profesionales, a una Arena diseñada especialmente para matarnos (habiendo visto como había hecho las de los dos últimos Vasallajes era muy probable) y estando en la mira, juntamente con Katniss y Peeta de un Presidente demasiado poderoso.

— Tú simplemente vuelve a casa, ¿vale, Bells? —dijo Maya con una sonrisa—. Así cuando llegues podremos hacer una maratón de películas D — Disney— con Tobías y Oliver —le lanzó una mirada asesina a Oliver como desafiándolo a rebatirla.

— Es una cita —sonreí secándome las lágrimas.

La que sí que no podía contenerse el llanto era Hersilia, que temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando fue a coger mi papel (porque solo había uno) y se acercó al micrófono con un claro esfuerzo de intentar contener las lágrimas.

— Y la tributo del Distrito 9 es… —le costó lo suyo abrir el papel, pues los dedos le temblaban tanto que parecía una misión imposible—… Isabella Swan.

Avanzando con paso firme y sin mostrar debilidad alguna (había tenido meses para prepararme para este momento) llegué al escenario y le mandé una sonrisa reconfortante a Hersilia. La pobre mujer después de eso no tuvo demasiados problemas en coger el nombre de Darren (que hasta parecía un poco más alegre de lo normal que en anteriores cosechas).

Después de eso nos llevaron al Edificio de la Justicia, donde tuve una lacrimógena y, se ha de admitir, bastante exagerada despedida con Luke, una más normal con Oliver y Maya y una bastante sincera e igual de lacrimógena que la de Luke con Tobías.

— Si me entero Lucian Swan —amenacé y Luke hizo una mueca ante su nombre completo, que odiaba casi tanto o más de lo que yo odiaba Isabella—, de que vuelves a meter a Tobías en la bañera _y luego te vas a ligar por allí_ me aseguraré de que no tengas nada de lo que presumir con tus ligues —y le eché una significativa mirada a sus pantalones.

— ¡Sí, señora! —exclamó Luke genuinamente acobardado.

Luego me llevaron al tren, aunque esta vez como tributo y no como mentora, y no pude evitar pensar mientras miraba por la ventana como mi Distrito se alejaba más y más, que Edward nunca llegaría a saber del todo en qué cantidad puedo llegar a ser un imán para el peligro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooops, releyendo En Llamas me he dado cuenta de que hay una parte (en las Cosechas) que pone que Johana es la única tributo femenina superviviente del Distrito 7, por lo que Melia no debería existir, pero es un pequeño detalle que a nadie le importa de verdad, ¿no?**

**LOL! ¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir Clove bailando Mulan? A veces me preocupo a mi misma…**

**Camila: Siii! Vuelve a la Arena (aunque como puedes ver eso a Bella no le hace muy feliz). Awww! Me encantas vuestros comentarios así, ¡GARCIAS! Sé a lo que te refieres jajaja, pero no queremos que Edward se vuelva un vampiro psicópata y destroce la tele ¿no? Aunque tendré en cuenta tu propuesta.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Jejeje, quizás sí que me he pasado un poco con el drama y me estoy empezando a parecer a G.R.R Martin (son dos R?) aunque no me he leído ningún libro ni tampoco he visto la serie. Sin acción y peligro las cosas no tienen gracia, necesitas emoción. Llorarás, seguro jajaja. Bueno, de momento Edward no sufre mucho… no, espera sí, al final del capítulo, ya se me había olvidado. PD: Mi ego te sique queriendo a montones ¡tu sigue así!**

**Besos, CF98.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Otra vez de desfile

**¡Yay! Capítulo 6, de nuevo en el desfile, aunque ya no está Theo **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 6: Otra vez de desfile**

Esa noche vimos la recopilación de las Cosechas en la televisión y se me encogió el corazón al reconocer todas las caras.

En el Distrito 1 habían conseguido presentarse Gloss y Cashmere, los hermanos que ganaron dos años consecutivos. Sentí un poco de pena por Cashmere, que siempre era la que intentaba darme consejos sobre cómo parecer más sexy para ligarme a alguien de mi Distrito.

Del Distrito 2 se habían ofrecido como voluntarios Enobaria y Brutus, que a pesar de su aspecto intimidante y sus constantes ganas de sangre eran bastante simpáticos y Enobaria tenía un humor peculiar.

Beetee y Wiress fueron los que salieron del Distrito 3, aunque no era mucha sorpresa, pues de vencedores solo estaban Beetee, Wiress y Carwyn, pero era bueno que estuvieran esos dos en la Arena, ya que el plan se resolvería entonces sin grandes complicaciones.

Maggs se presentó voluntaria en el lugar de Annie y luego Finnick salió escogido (eso me hizo pensar si era muy mala pata o la Cosecha estaba amañada), pero Finnick simplemente parecía aliviado y agradecido de que Annie no hubiese tenido que volver a ir a la Arena.

Del cinco eran Ivette Emerson y James Logan, con los cuales me arrepentía no haber tenido una mejor relación, pues apenas los conocía. Justin Hix y Megan Hayes eran los del Distrito 6, adictos a la morfina pero bastante simpáticos cuando eran coherentes.

Luego estaba Cecelia, que se tuvo que despegar a sus hijos para subir al escenario y Woof (me entraron ganas de llorar cuando la escolta del Distrito 8 dijo el nombre de la mujer, pues Cecelia era un encanto, bastante parecida a una madre).

Luego le siguió mi Cosecha y la de Darren, donde pude ver que mis esfuerzos por mantenerme estoica habían dado frutos, aunque Hersilia no parecía demasiado compuesta (lo que solo causó que se sonrojara al verse aferrándose a la urna con todas sus fuerzas).

Del Distrito 10 fueron escogidos Addyson Waxler y Jackson Spidell y me entristecí, aunque no conociera mucho a Jackson, porque Addyson había sido la mentora de Lucy en mis Juegos y había ayudado a Haymitch a mantenerme con vida.

Chaff y Seeder salieron como tributos del Distrito 11, tampoco fue una gran sorpresa, pues tan solo eran tres en ese Distrito, pero eso no evitó que mi corazón se rompiera aún un poco más.

Y por último el Distrito 12, donde salió Katniss y luego Haymitch, aunque Peeta se apresuró a ofrecerse voluntario (algo que Haymitch ya nos había dicho que debíamos esperar, pues el chico estaba convencido en proteger a Katniss).

— Creo que me voy a leer un rato a mi habitación —dije con los ojos rojos.

Herisilia vio mi cara y dedujo que no iba a leer, sino más bien a llorar, pero no dijo nada y me observó marchar también con cara triste.

En mi viaje a mi compartimento me puse la mano en los bolsillos y noté un pedazo de papel arrugado en uno de ellos. Con curiosidad lo saqué y lo abrí, identificando la letra rápidamente, y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al aparecer una idea en mi cabeza.

.

.

Cardea, Aeneas y Silvius me enseñaron como se estaba tomando el Capitolio las noticias de que sus vencedores preferidos (y no tan preferidos) tuvieran que volver a la Arena una vez más.

Por mucho que lo intentaran Silvius y Cardea no podían evitar que silenciosas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras se ocupaban de mis uñas y del maquillaje respectivamente. Hasta Aeneas, que me estaba cortando el pelo, tenía la misma cara que un niño que le hubieran dicho que la Navidad no llegaría ese año.

Cuando mi equipo de preparación terminó conmigo fue el turno de ver a Naenia, que tan solo verme me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que me crujieran las costillas.

— Necesito… respirar… —jadeé.

Naenia, que estaba sollozando, me soltó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas.

— Es solo que… el que tengas que volver a los Juegos… —se secó las lágrimas y se puso seria—. Llevo desde la lectura de la tarjeta pensando en tu vestido y preparándolo —se acercó al armario de la habitación y sacó un vestido envuelto en azul—. Espero que te guste.

Lo cogí y lo observé con curiosidad. Le saqué la funda y acaricié con la punta de los dedos la suave tela.

El vestido era bastante parecido al que llevé en mis primeros juegos del hambre; sin mangas y con un escote palabra de honor, llegaba hasta medio muslo y era de color dorado, parecía estar hecho de briznas de trigo recién cogidas. Al contrario que la vez anterior no llevaba chaqueta y la gruesa cinta que envolvía mi cintura era cerrada y de color más bien blanco.

— ¿No hay lazo? —pregunté intentando mantener el tono de voz alegre.

— Creo que ya has crecido los lazos, Izzy —dijo con tristeza—. Es por eso que el vestido se parece tanto al otro pero con estos colores, simboliza que ya has madurado —explicó.

Asentí conmovida y me probé el vestido aunque me temblaran los dedos, me sentaba como un guante.

— Es perfecto —dije girando para que ella pudiera verme mejor.

— Eso suponía, ¿quieres comer algo?

— Creo que un poco de pescado estaría bien —asentí dejándome caer en el sofá.

— Entonces, toma —dijo ella mientras me tendía una bata—. No quiero que lo manches.

Rodé los ojos y me cambié allí mismo, ya había aprendido a no avergonzarme de mi cuerpo delante de mi estilista.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Hey Bruno, ¿me has echado de menos? —pregunté con alegría acariciando el hocico del caballo que se iba a encargar de tirar del carro esa noche.

Bruno rechinó y Paloma, su compañera, se acercó a mí en busca de caricias y azucarillos.

— Tan golosa como siempre —resoplé extendiendo la mano para que la yegua pudiera comer—. Y no creas que me olvido de ti, chico —cogí unos azucarillos más y dejé que el caballo se lo comiera a la vez que empujaba a Paloma para que no se los quitara.

Pasé la mirada por mis alrededores y resoplé al ver a Finnick acosando a Katniss, era evidente que intentaba intimidarla luciendo su traje (si es que podía llamársele así, pues era una red dorada con un nudo en la entrepierna). Al parecer no había funcionado, pues cuando Peeta se acercó a Katniss esta hizo una pobre imitación de Finnick momentos atrás y los dos echaron a reír.

— Creo que estás perdiendo tu toque —le sonreí cuando pasó por mi lado.

Finnick hizo un puchero— No lo entiendo, ¿cómo se puede haber resistido? ¿Crees que ya no soy sexy? —hizo una posturita.

— Me derrites —contesté sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

Empezó a sonar la música y Finnick se despidió con un gesto de mano a la vez que se apresuraba para llegar a su carro. Yo me subí más calmadamente y sentí un momento de nostalgia al acordarme de Theodore Green, que había sido mi compañero tributo y me había quitado los nervios del desfile haciéndome reír durante todo el trayecto.

Mi actual compañero de Distrito, en cambio, parecía que no le importara nada en el mundo (cosa que probablemente así era) y se parecía bastante por la expresión a Marcus, uno de los tres vampiros que formaban los Vulturi, en Volterra, y que había perdido, según Carlise, a su mujer Didyme a manos de Aro.

Empezaron a salir los carros y la gente ya chillaba de emoción. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas al lateral para no caerme cuando Burno y Paloma empezaron a trotar.

— ¿No podían poner, no sé, una furgoneta o algo? No, tenían que poner carros de dos ruedas y caballos. Si es que…

La gente rugió con más entusiasmo cuando me vio salir y yo mandé sonrisas pequeñas, demasiado ocupada intentando no caerme como para hacer otra cosa. Cuando salieron Katniss y Peeta la multitud se volvió loca y me entraron ganas de girarme para saber cómo iban vestidos, pero decidí esperar a llegar al Círculo de la Ciudad.

Tan solo echar un vistazo al conjunto de tributos pude ver que los estilistas de varios no sabían lo que era la palabra plagio, pues el tema principal era el fuego o las luces en un intento de copiar a los estilistas del Distrito 12.

Katniss y Peeta estaban radiantes, literalmente, iban vestidos de negro y parecían brasas de carbón al fuego, era bastante real. Ambos estaban completamente serios y el maquillaje que llevaban, juntamente con la luz del fuego, les hacía parecer recién salidos de una historia de ciencia ficción.

El presidente dios su discurso que había cambiado con respecto a los años anteriores debido al Vasallaje, lo que era un alivio, porque sino no habría podido aguantar las ganas de reírme igual que la vez anterior.

Al llegar al Centro de Entrenamiento Johanna me tendió una emboscada.

— Venga, ven, vamos a divertirnos un poco —dijo tirándome de la mano.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunté con desconfianza.

— Sabes que Katniss es muy inocente, ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo dices por cuando, en los Juegos del año pasado, Katniss no podía desnudar a Peeta a pesar de que estuviera medio muerto?

— Sí —asintió Johanna—. Pues verás, algunos hemos tenido la idea de avergonzarla un poco. Sabes, igual cuando Finnick hace que te pases el día entero sonrojada.

Me sonrojé y Johanna rió— Por algunos interpreto que solo sois tú y Finnick.

— Chaff también —señaló donde estaban Seeder, Chaff, los dos estilistas del Distrito 12, Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss.

— ¿Acaba de besarla? —pregunté intentando aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Katniss al ser besada por nuestro viejo amigo de solo una mano.

Johanna no tuvo ese problema y se rió con ganas, al parecer tampoco lo tuvieron Haymitch o Chaff, aunque Peeta parecía tenerlo complicado para no echar a reír.

— Corre, ven, están subiendo al ascensor —me apresuró poniendo rápidamente una cara seria.

Al llegar Johanna tiró su tocado de ramas y hojas de la cabeza y lo arrojó contra el suelo despreocupadamente. Se agitó entonces el pelo, que tenía bastante parecido con el de Alice, y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No os parece un traje horrible? Mi estilista es la persona más idiota del Capitolio —protestó—. Nuestros tributos llevan siendo árboles cuarenta años seguidos por su culpa. Ojalá me hubiese tocado Cinna. Estás estupenda.

Katniss, que parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos en esta conversación, contestó— Sí, me ha estado ayudando a diseñar mi propia línea de ropa. Deberías ver lo que es capaz de hacer con… el terciopelo.

Seeder y yo intercambiamos una mirada "_¿Ha dicho tercipelo?_" Seeder asintió "_Ha dicho terciopelo_".

— Lo he visto, en tu gira —respondió Johanna—. ¿Sabes ese modelo sin tirantes que llevaste en el Distrito 2, el azul intenso con diamantes? Era tan fantástico que me habría gustado meter la mano en la pantalla y arrancártelo de la espalda.

Entonces Johanna decidió que, mientras esperábamos los ascensores, era un buen momento para quitarse el vestido-árbol y se quedó simplemente en zapatillas.

— Así está mejor —aseguró.

Katniss parecía incómoda no, lo siguiente, y aún más cuando acabamos Chaff, Seeder, Peeta, Johanna, ella y yo en el mismo ascensor. Casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía su mirada iba hacia Johana y, irremediablemente, a sus pechos, entonces Katniss se estremecía y apartaba rápidamente la mirada.

Durante todo el trayecto tuve que morderme el labio para no estallar en carcajadas y me aseguré de no mirar a nada más que el suelo, porque sino no podría aguantarme.

— ¡Un placer conocerte, Peeta! —logré decir al salir del ascensor antes de desplomarme en el suelo carcajeándome.

Unos minutos después apareció Johanna también riendo y decidimos ir a hacerle una visita a Finnick para contarle lo sucedido.

.

.

— ¿Te desnudaste? —preguntó Finnick incrédulo— ¡Tendría que haber probado _yo_ eso! —resopló—. ¿Cómo se te ocurren ideas tan geniales?

— Es mi mente privilegiada —aseguró Johanna.

— ¿Creéis que podemos ir a dar una vuelta? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio— Quiero ir a ver a Banny y tomarme un helado, me ha dicho que ha desarrollado uno de color violeta y quiero probarlo.

— Por intentarlo no perdemos nada —dijo Finnick encogiéndose de hombros— ¡Esperad que me visto! —añadió corriendo a su habitación, pues aún iba "vestido" con la red que le habían puesto.

Reapareció un par de minutos más tarde completamente vestido de negro.

— ¿Enserio, Finnick? Vamos a dar un paseo, no a saquear un banco —resoplé.

— Venga, será divertido, ir vosotras dos también a cambiaros. Quedamos en el vestíbulo, ¿vale? —dijo emocionado.

Rodando los ojos antes su actitud infantil fui a cambiarme lo más rápidamente posible y, mientras bajaba, sentí la excitación correr por mis venas y me sentí por unos momentos como una niña pequeña de nuevo.

Johanna y Finnick ya estaban abajo luciendo también anchas sonrisas. Nos pusimos en marcha intentando ser sigilosos pero fallando estrepitosamente en contener las risas tontas.

— Vale, paso yo primero y os digo si hay moros en la cosa —dije.

— ¿Si hay qué? —preguntó Finnick riendo.

— Si viene alguien o no —contesté reprendiéndome mentalmente por usar esa expresión común de mi época.

Tuve un deja-vu de la última vez después de mi desfile, pues también me estaba escabullendo por la noche vestida de negro, para recrear mejor la situación me puse a canturrear mentalmente el tema principal de Misión Imposible.

Me pegué a la pared y miré en todas las direcciones, no vi nada, de forma que les hice un gesto con la mano a Finnick y Johanna para que avanzaran.

— Esto es muy divertido —susurró Finnick pegado a la pared como yo.

Estaba a medio trayecto hasta la siguiente pared cuando un avox se cruzó en mi camino. Mi corazón se aceleró por unos segundos hasta que reconocí al avox.

— ¡Jack! —exclamé en voz baja.

El avox al que yo había apoyado Jack me miró con diversión y se cruzó de brazos.

— Queremos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, cuando somos mentores nos dejan ¿por qué esta vez no?

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

— Te prometo que volveremos. En serio. Solo queremos ir a tomar algo.

El avox no parecía muy convencido.

— ¿Por favor? No se lo cuentes a nadie —supliqué.

Jack suspiró y me indicó con la mano que le siguiera. Con una sonrisa triunfal me giré hacia donde sabía que estaban escondidos Johanna y Finnick.

— Podéis salir, es un amigo —les dije.

Jack rodó los ojos al ver con quien me encontraba, casi como si fuera de esperar. Y a lo mejor lo era; nosotros (juntamente con Katniss y Peeta) éramos los tributos más jóvenes (yo con diecisiete, Finnick con veinticuatro y Johanna con veinte recién cumplidos).

El avox nos guió hasta el exterior sin que nadie nos viera, una vez estábamos fuera levanto un dedo, luego señaló su reloj y finalmente apuntó al suelo. Repitió la secuencia la ver mi cara de confusión pero más lentamente.

— ¿Quieres que en dos horas estemos aquí? —adivinó Finnick.

Jack asintió y me miró como si fuera a desafiarle.

— Me parece bien. ¡Mil gracias, Jack!

Entonces empezamos a correr por las calles iluminadas del Capitolio discutiendo nuestro destino.

— No podemos ir a un bar —protesté—. Soy menor de edad.

— Como si eso les importara mucho —bufó Johanna.

— ¿Pero de verdad tenemos que ir a un bar? —pregunté.

— ¡Vamos a una discoteca! —sugirió Johanna.

— ¿Queréis que me mate? —resoplé.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir, entonces? —inquirió Finnick.

— ¡Quiero un helado! ¡Y un crep de chocolate! ¡Quiero un gofre y un batido de fresa! ¡Quiero un capuchino! ¡Quiero una McRoyal Deluxe y un smoothie!

— Tan solo sé lo que es un helado y el batido de fresa —dijo Johanna.

— Perdón —me sonrojé—. Supongo que no hay problema si vamos a un bar.

.

.

La noche fue divertida, sobre todo cuando Finnick acabó pasado de copas y Johanna y yo tuvimos que arrastrarlo de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento mientras él iba diciendo cosas sin sentido como: «_Esa pared nos está mirando mal, ¡quiere matarnos!_» o «_¿Por qué el mundo gira? Que yo sepa no me he metido en una lavadora_» y otras que hacían bastante difícil el trayecto de vuelta.

— Sois las mejores, chicas, os quiero mucho —nos aseguró mientras le metíamos en la cama—. ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué haces? —protestó cuando le estaba sacando los zapatos—. ¡Eres sexy pero no me pienso acostar contigo! Yo quiero a Annie… Le diréis que la quiero, ¿verdad? Y si tenemos un hijo quiero que se llame Finnick Junior, seguro que así se ligará a t… —empezó a roncar.

Me despedí de Johanna en el séptimo piso y esperé impacientemente hasta llegar al mío, pues por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy despierta. Llegué a mi habitación quitándome los zapatos, pero me detuve cuando mi nariz detectó un olor que me hizo la boca agua.

Encima de mi cama había una bolsa de papel marrón del McDonalds aún caliente. Con la boca abierta de la sorpresa la abrí para encontrar una hamburguesa McRoyal Deluxe, un smoothie de fresa y plátano, una bolsa de patatas, una Cocacola y cuatro bolsitas de kétchup.

— Esto es muy raro —dije—. Pero no me voy a quejar.

Y me lancé a la comida basura que hacía años que no comía.

— Quien sea que haya hecho esto… le estaré en deuda el resto de mi vida —pensé en voz alta tras un gran mordisco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uff, no debo escribir estas cosas antes de comer ¡ahora tengo hambre!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué me decís de Finnick borracho? ¿Os acordabais de Jack?**

**Camila: Jajaja, ¿de verdad te ha gustado tanto? Me alegro. Los celos ya se pondrán en marcha, ¡que se prepare Katniss! ¿alguna sugerencia? **

**PititaMasenSwan: Jajaja la mía, fue una idea espontánea pero ¡LOL! ¿Clove bailando Mulan? Eso no se me olvidará nunca, hay veces que hasta me sorprendo a mí misma. Ya, porque en EN LLAMAS no te explican cómo se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan ni nada, a mi me gusta pensar que pasó más o menos así, y yo creo que encaja (aunque en el libro el Distrito 9 no se rebelara, pero ya he explicado porqué). ¿Es probable? ¡No admitiré nada! Tan solo que, si lo hay, pienso gritar ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! PD: ¡Gracias! Ten tu mente tranquila, mi ego está feliz!**

**Besos a todos, CF98**


	7. Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento

**Okaaaay ¡Capítulo 7! (No creo que este fic vaya a ser muy largo, mucho más corto que el otro seguro).**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento**

— No me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto a caer —resoplé mirando a Johanna con incredulidad.

— A ver, es que si me ponen un barranco en medio de la carretera —dijo ella.

Johanna había aparecido en mi puerta a las seis de la mañana y había decidido que si ella estaba despierta yo también debería estarlo. Después de un cubo de agua fría, varios insultos y una almohada voladora las dos nos pusimos a desayunar. Luego, al no saber qué hacer, le enseñé la consola con la que Theo y yo nos habíamos pasado los días jugando antes de nuestros Juegos del Hambre y las dos nos habíamos puesto a jugar al mismo juego (el único que había).

— La idea es que lo esquives —dije—. Además, ya sabes que allí hay un agujero ¿Por qué no te apartas?

— ¡Pues porque me gusta caerme! —repuso Johanna de mal humor—. No me gusta este juego —declaró al cabo de unos minutos.

— Eres tú la que ha venido a buscarme —le recordé— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Son casi las diez —anunció—. Podemos ir bajando.

Me encogí de hombros— Dame cinco minutos.

Fui a cambiarme, pues aun iba en pijama, y aproveché para atar mi pelo en una coleta y coger mi Ipod (que había aparecido misteriosamente junto a un estudio de grabación debajo de mi salón) y unos auriculares.

Sobre las diez habían llegado ya todos los tributos que iban a entrenarse (faltaban Ivette Emerson del 5, Blight, Jackson y Addyson del 10, Seeder, Cecelia, Woof y Darren), aunque James Logan del Distrito 5 se marchó a su habitación después de vomitar en el puesto de espadas a media mañana y Seeder, Cecelia y Woof aparecieron justo antes de la comida.

Habían modernizado el Centro de Entrenamiento, ya no habían maniquís y profesores de lucha en las estaciones de espada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. sino que mediante un ordenador tú ponías el/los enemigos y la dificultad, casi como un videojuego.

Después del discurso de Atala me dirigí a la remodelada estación de espadas y cogí una algo corta. Me miré el panel un par de veces y saqué mi adolescente interior del siglo 21 que empezó a tocar el panel, investigando, hasta que ya tuve bien claro cómo funcionaba todo.

Me puse entonces los auriculares y la lista que había preparado llamada "_Training_" y le di a empezar. La habitación se oscureció, excepto por unos rayos naranjas que iban recorriendo la sala, y caminé hasta el centro, donde había un cuadrado iluminado de azul.

De la nada aparecieron dos "enemigos" que en verdad eran una masa humanoide de un vivo color naranja. Esquivé el golpe de uno de ellos y le clavé la espada, causando que estallara en miles de piezas naranjas.

Seguí así un par de canciones, hasta que ya no pude más y tuve que arrastrarme fuera.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó en la puerta Finnick con una ancha sonrisa.

— He de dejar de fumar —bromeé desplomándome en la puerta—. No recuerdo que esto fuera tan difícil —resoplé.

— Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Peeta Mellark acercándose—, pero supongo que estás tan cansada porque llevas tiempo sin hacer ejercicio.

— Eso no lo puedo negar —asentí—. Justo después de mis Juegos empecé a correr, pero me cansé a los tres o cuatro meses y lo dejé.

Miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad: Brutus, Chaff y Gloss estaban lanzando lanzas y compitiendo para ver quien mataba a más muñequitos en menos tiempo; Katniss, Beetee y Wiress estaban haciendo fogatas (aunque no parecía que Katniss se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía compañía); Justin y Megan, del 6, se lo estaban pasando bomba en la estación de camuflaje; Johanna discutía con James Logan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Cachemere, y Enobaria estaban en el lanzamiento de cuchillos intentando convencer a los lanzadores de lanza que se les unieran y Maggs parloteaba consigo misma mientras hacía amuletos.

— Me voy a hablar con Maggs —anunció Finnick al ver que yo ya había recuperado el aire.

— ¿Me acompañas a la estación de cuchillos? —preguntó Peeta tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

— Te veo muy sociable —comenté— ¿Intentando hacer amigos?

— Haymitch nos ha confesado que tengamos aliados —confesó—, y quiero conocer a todo el mundo antes de decidir nada. En realidad Katniss ha de hablar con una mitad de los tributos y yo con otra, pero no la veo muy dispuesta.

Desvié la mirada a mi antigua amiga, que estaba muy concentrada haciendo un fuego y no parecía prestarle atención a su alrededor.

— Lo de socializar no es lo suyo —dije.

— Para nada —rió Peeta.

.

.

Para anunciar la hora de la comida sonaba un timbre, tal y como si estuviéramos en una escuela, y todos debíamos ir a la cafetería (era como volver a estar en el instituto, aunque tenían carros cargados de comida alrededor de la habitación en vez de una sola barra).

— ¡Mira! ¡Tortillas! —le señalé a Finnick emocionada.

— Luego podrás abalanzarte sobre las tortillas, chica vampiro —llamó Brutus—. Ahora ayúdanos a juntar todas las mesas.

Rodé los ojos pero colaboré sin rechistar, pues mi estómago rugía de hambre y sabía que si ayudaba antes podría sentarme a comer. Al final acabé sentada entre Seeder y Cecelia, un grave error que nunca volvería a cometer porque las dos no paraban de insistir en que volviera a repetir porque estaba muy delgada («¿tener hijos te hace maternal con todo el mundo? Porque entonces me alegro de que Edward fuera un vampiro y no pudiéramos tener hijos, aunque no es como si lo hubiera intentado nunca. ¡Maldito vampiro con super-autocontrol y buenas morales!»).

.

.

Después de comer fui a las secciones de plantas comestibles y luego insectos comestibles junto Seeder, Beetee y Wiress, ignoré por completo las de construir refugios y hacer hamacas (no conseguía hacer algo decente nunca), el tiro con arco (tan solo conseguía acabar haciéndome daño a mi misma o a los demás) y la de trampas (la última y única vez que fui acabé colgada del tobillo por mi propia trampa, no una experiencia muy agradable).

Sin embargo estuve un rato con Finnick en la estación de natación (en verdad simplemente nos dimos un baño e hicimos el tonto en el agua un rato, pero con el calor que hacía hasta el monitor nos miraba con algo parecido a la envidia) y luego con Maggs haciendo anzuelos (de alguna manera acabé con una pulsera de diferentes metales con plumas colgando).

Estaba en la pared de escalada que simulaba un árbol (Brutus, Chaff y Finnick habían hecho una apuesta sobre cuánto duraría hasta caerme y quería demostrarles a todos que no era _tan_ torpe) y justo acababa de llegar arriba de todo y darme un descanso cuando vi a Katniss disparando con el arco. Estaba acertando todos y cada uno de los tiros en el centro de la diana.

— Wow —susurré.

Los tres que habían apostado se debieron preguntar que estaba mirando porque también se quedaron observando a Katniss. El monitor vio que mi ex-amiga no tenía problemas con las dianas y le empezó a tirar pájaros de goma, cada vez más y más rápidos, pero Katniss no fallaba ni uno, incluso derribó cinco pájaros de una vez antes de detenerse.

— Sabía que era buena pero… —me dijo Finnick una vez todos los vencedores volvieron a sus puestos y yo bajé de la pared.

— Es increíble —asentí.

— ¡Hey, morena! —la llamó con energía—. ¡Mañana te cambio una hora enseñándote a manejar un tridente si tu me das una hora enseñándome a tirar con arco! —le propuso.

Katniss parecía a punto de decir que no pero la mirada que le lanzó Peeta desde el otro lado de la habitación pareció hacérselo repensar.

— Vale, pero las manos donde pueda verlas, Odair —dijo apuntándole amenazadoramente con el arco.

— Oye —dije indignada—, ¿cómo es que a mí no me has dado nunca una clase de tridente?

— Tú no tienes nada por lo que cambiármelo —dijo—. Pero si quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo solo tienes que pedirlo —me guiñó un ojo.

Resoplé— Que te den, Odair. ¡Jo! ¿Te apetece un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —pregunté alejándome del apuesto vencedor y yendo hacia mi amiga, que estaba meciéndose en una hamaca.

— Pero justo acabo de sentarme —protestó.

— Vamos, Mason, yo te unto tu espalda si tú me untas la mía —ofrecí.

— Ahora no, dame cinco minutos —pidió.

— Yo te ayudo, si quieres —se ofreció Peeta—. Soy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o al menos eso dicen.

Lo miré por debajo de las pestañas al mejor estilo Finnick— ¿Me ayudarás a untarme la espalda? —parpadeé tontamente un par de veces.

— Tiene otras cosas que hacer —gruñó Katniss apareciendo de repente y arrastrándolo de la mano.

— ¿Ni siquiera cinco minutos? —pregunté conteniendo la sonrisa.

— No si quieres seguir con vida —amenazó.

— ¡No eres divertida! ¡Disfruta de la vida, Kitty-Kat!

Katniss me enseñó el dedo del medio a la vez que seguía arrastrando a su prometido hasta la sección de nudos y trampas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— No me puedo creer que te hayas traído el piano aquí —dijo Johanna con incredulidad.

Me bajé los grandes cascos (no quería molestar a nadie) y miré a la castaña sin demostrar cuánto me había asustado en realidad al posar su mano en mi hombro cuando yo estaba en plena vena artística.

— No es un piano, es un teclado eléctrico, el piano pesaba más y no podía cargarlo en el tren con tan poco tiempo, pero llega mañana —dije.

— No le veo la diferencia —se encogió de hombros.

— Hay mucha diferencia —dije frunciendo el ceño—. Un piano suena mucho mejor, pero en un teclado puedes hacer muchos más sonidos que no solo un piano.

— ¿Eh? —Johanna me miró sin comprender.

Resoplé y le puse los cascos en las orejas— Esto es un piano —toque un par de notas—. Guitarra. Violín. Flauta.

— ¿Y todo eso lo hace la misma…cosa? —no parecía muy dispuesta a creérselo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Sí, quería comentarte algo que he visto hoy durante los entrenamientos.

Levanté una ceja— ¿Ah sí?

— Aja —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Has visto la cara de Katniss cuando has coqueteado con Peeta esta tarde?

Reí— Parecía que quería asesinarme.

— Quiero ver quien de nosotras es la que la hace estallar —sonrió.

— No sé, Jo…

— Te reto —dijo seriamente.

Me mordí el labio: no era algo muy bonito que hacer pero Johanna me había _retado_ no podía echarme atrás.

— ¿El ganador…?

— El perdedor ha de hacer una cosa que le diga el ganador y si se niega…

—… el perdedor ha de correr desnudo por el Distrito durante un día entero —completé yo, ya que habíamos hecho este tipo de apuestas muchas veces.

— Espero ganar, aun sigo sin poderme quitar de la boca el sabor de esa horrible mezcla que hiciste —dijo Johanna haciendo una mueca.

Me encogí de hombros— Tu me hiciste que fuera teñida de azul durante semanas.

— ¡Me cortaste el pelo hasta las orejas! —protestó Johanna.

— Y tú me hiciste ponerme un traje de burbujas de plástico en el que apenas podía moverme y decirle a todo el mundo que pasaba que era porque me había roto ya demasiadas cosas y el Presidente Snow me había obligado a ponérmelo para que siguiera con vida.

Ante eso Johanna echó a reír— ¡Que memorias! Ese traje era genial. A veces hasta me sorprende mi propia imaginación.

Fruncí el ceño y me esforcé en ignorar las carcajadas de la castaña a la vez que refunfuñaba entre dientes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El segundo día de entrenamiento fue un poco igual que el primero, tan solo que Johanna y yo aprovechábamos cada ocasión en que Peeta estuviera en el rango de visión de Katniss para coquetear obscenamente con él, y cada vez, sin falta, Katniss nos miraba con un ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas formaban una V.

Aunque no todo era coquetear, también aproveché para volver a familiarizarme con los cuchillos y sobreponerme a las malas memorias y estar un rato en la estación de trampas (el experto se acordaba de mí y me dijo que, por favor, vigilara donde tenía los pies mientras hacía la trampa; creo que se estaba riendo de mi).

También tuve un momento de feminidad después de comer, cuando Cashmere sacó varios pintauñas que había traficado hasta el sótano (aunque no era como si nos registraran) y ella, Johanna, Megan y yo nos pasamos un rato pintándonos las uñas y hablando de tonterías ante las miradas entre incrédulas y divertidas de los demás.

Por la tarde Finnick y yo tuvimos un concurso de quién acertaba más veces en el blanco con el cuchillo (gané yo, pero luego apareció Peeta y nos dio una paliza) y luego intentamos hacer un mega-anzuelo que se nos desmontó al intentar sacarlo de la mesa.

.

.

— ¡Kitty-Kat! —llamé al ver que la morena subía al ascensor de las últimas.

Katniss rodó los ojos— ¿Belly-Boo?

Sonreí— ¿Qué me dices si vienes a cenar conmigo por el Capitolio?

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

— ¡No! —me sonrojé—. Es solo que… —me esforcé en buscar las palabras, sabiendo que lo más probable era que nos estuvieran grabando en ese mismo momento—… he _oído_ que eres una chica muy simpática y quiero _conocerte bien_ antes de entrar a la Arena, porque creo que podríamos ser _muy buenas amigas_.

Gracias al cielo Katniss entendió lo que quería decir— Te diría que sí, pero no podemos salir del Centro de Entrenamiento.

— Eso es lo que te crees tú —dije rodando los ojos— ¡Venga, vamos!

.

.

—… y entonces rompiste conmigo…

— ¡No rompí contigo! —dijo Katniss escandalizada.

— Pero lo pareció, solo te faltaba decirme «no eres tú, soy yo» o «pero podemos seguir siendo amigos», «deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo», «deberíamos ver a otras personas»…

— Ahora que lo dices… -meditó.

— Bueno, pues rompiste conmigo y luego vas y sales en la cosecha y pensé "Anda, mira, ahora ella también es del Capitolio" y quería hablar contigo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, ¿sabes el revuelo que has causado con las bayas esas?

Katniss gimió— No me lo recuerdes.

— Bueno, he de admitir que a lo mejor yo también he tenido un poco de culpa en esto —confesé tras unos minutos—. ¿Recuerdas mis Juegos?

— Sí, Peeta y yo volvimos a ver todos los Juegos de los vencedores que quedaban vivos para saber que nos esperaba en la Arena —admitió.

— Entonces recordarás que me puse a gritar como loca tras la muerte de Lucy, ¿verdad? —dije.

— Bueno, en el video que vimos nosotros no salía, pero recuerdo haberlo visto por la televisión —comentó poniendo cara de concentración.

— Pues, en fin, me puse a gritar cosas sobre la injusticia y la democracia y todo eso, nada que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes nadie (aunque supongo que la parte de la democracia sí que no la sabíais, y lo de la dictadura igual…). Tengo entendido que eso puso algunas ideas en la cabeza de la gente y que luego tu encendiste. Dicen que yo soy la madera de tu fuego o algo así.

— Pues en menudo marrón me has metido —resopló Katniss—. Ya podrías haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Antes de la sesión con los Vigilantes, durante la comida, todos empezamos a bromear sobre lo que haríamos.

— ¡Pues yo me desnudaré! —aseguró Johanna para luego guiñarle un ojo a Peeta.

— Tú deberías cantar algo, Izzy —dijo Cashemere—. O te puedes colar en mi sesión y hacemos un dueto.

— Yo canto, tú bailas —reí.

— ¡Y Chaff que cuente chistes! —exclamó Finnick alzando su vaso de vino.

— ¡Eso, eso! —le hicieron eco Brutus, Gloss, James, Jackson y Blight.

— El que debería desnudarse es Finnick —le dijo Enobaria a Johanna.

— ¡Eso, eso! —dijimos en broma e imitando a los hombres Cashmere, Cecelia, Seeder, Addyson Johanna y yo.

— Yo me echaré una siesta —dijo Maggs con su peculiar manera de hablar.

De uno en uno todos fueron entrando y me sorprendí al estar mucho más relajada que la vez anterior, supongo que quizás era porque tenía un plan o porque no me importaba lo que me pusieran los Vigilantes.

— Isabella Swan —llamaron por los altavoces.

— Me marcho —les dije a Jackson, Addyson, Chaff, Seeder Peeta y Katniss—. Pero sobreviviré —me despedí dramáticamente.

Entre y, con calma, me saqué el IPod del bolsillo y lo conecté a un auricular. Me dirigí con parsimonia a la mesa de camuflaje y me subí encima, entonces busque la versión karaoke de la canción que iba a cantar y cogí un pincel como micrófono.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

Le puse todo el sentimiento posible y, aunque al principio los Vigilantes parecían estar creyéndose que les iba a listar todas mis habilidades pronto vieron que estaban equivocados.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

Aquí empecé con la pintura, metía las manos en cualquier color y me las pasaba con furia por alguna parte del cuerpo. Al acabar la canción estaba agotada, de colorines, goteando gotas multicolores, intentando no reírme de las caras de los Vigilantes y agradeciendo mil y una veces a _Christina Perri_ por haber escrito esa canción.

Aunque os confesaré que lo mejor de todo no fue poder dejar escapar todas mis frustraciones, o gritarles (más bien cantarles) a la cara todo lo que sentía a los Vigilantes, o las caras de sorpresa que estos tenían, no; lo mejor de todo fue la cara de horror que puso Hersilia cuando me vio salir del ascensor como si me acabara de bañar en un arcoíris.

— ¡A la ducha! ¡Ahora! —dijo.

— ¿No quieres que te explique lo que he hecho?

— ¡Ahora! —dijo entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido? Una visión más alegre de los entrenamientos que no "No quiero hacerme amiga de nadie porque van a morir todos".**

**Ana ****3: Wow ¿qué cara crees que pondría Edward? Unos ojos muy abiertos, seguro. ¡Y Emmet no lo olvidaría nunca (y cuando un vampiro dice nunca, es nunca). Me alegra que te haya gustado ¡y gracias por comentar!**

**Guest: Jajaja, gracias, hago puedo! Bueno, Bells ya no es tan inocente (lo que hace un hermano mayor que se liga a todo lo que puede) así que supongo que Finnick podrá hacer algo con Katniss. Perdooon! Pero yo también tenía hambre. Un mundo muy horrible y cruel ¿y sabes lo peor? ¡NO TIENEN WIFI! Yo no podría, demasiado para el body. Julieta Venegas? Ok no, he tenido que buscarla por Internet porque no me acordaba del nombre, la canción sí, la he cantado miiiiles de veces, pero la cantante…**

**Camilia: Ah, ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Se ha escampado el rumor de que mi ego quiere mucho a los que me hacen cumplidos y tú también quieres hacerte un hueco allí, ¿verdad? ¡Pues lo has conseguido! ¡Mira! ¡Allí tienes los celos! ¿quién crees que hará estallar a Katniss? (Yo los monos me recuerdan siempre a Rafiki del rey león, ¡solo les falta el bastón!).**

**Besos a todos, CF98**

**PD: La canción es de Christina Perri (eso ya lo he puesto, ¿verdad?) y se llama Human.**


	8. Capítulo 8: A Thousand More

**Nuevo capítulo, ya casi estamos en la Arena (dun dun dun). ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 8: A Thousand More**

Las baldosas doradas y rojas del baño reflejaban la amarillenta luz de la lámpara. Tamborileando desinteresadamente los dedos contra la tapa del váter medité la estupidez de mis actos y me pregunté si alguna vez alguien había sacado un cero como puntuación en los Juegos o yo iba a ser la primera.

Suspiré— A veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan imbécil.

Aunque en un principio estuviera segura de que no me importaba la nota que me pusieran los Vigilantes en realidad sí que me importaba y me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Esa nota era una posibilidad de durar más y llegar de nuevo a casa, y yo la había fastidiado.

— Yo a veces me preguntó lo mismo —me llegó una voz fácilmente reconocible desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Jo! —exclamé con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Izzy? —preguntó Finnick.

Con otro largo suspiro abrí la puerta y les conté mi historia.

— No puede ser tan malo —trató de animarme Finnick—. Todo el mundo te adora y, de todas formas, vamos a aliarnos todos. No es como si necesitaras muchos patrocinadores, estoy segura de que la Chica en Llamas ya se encargará de conseguirlo por nosotros.

— ¿No podías limitarte a apuñalar un par de muñecos? —gimió Johanna por su parte.

— No, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba. Quería demostrarles que no soy alguien con quien pueden meterse. Ya he sobrevivido unos de sus Juegos y me han vuelto a meter en otros, pues bien, que no esperen que esté contenta sobre ello.

— ¿Te crees que _yo_ estoy contenta? —dijo Johanna frunciendo el ceño.

Solté aire ruidosamente— No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Jo.

— Lo que necesitas ahora mismo es a Cecelia y su toque maternal —intervino Finncik—. Venga, vamos —me cogió del brazo y me obligó a incorporarme.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¡Finnick!

Pero Finnick no escuchaba y pronto ya estábamos en el octavo piso y en busca de la maternal vencedora del Distrito 8.

— ¡Cecelia! —la llamó Finnick al verla salir de su habitación.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva en nuestra dirección, pues no era muy normal ver a tres tributos de diferentes Distritos visitando a otro justo antes de que empezaran a enseñar las puntuaciones.

— Aquí hay alguien que necesita un abrazo —dijo Finnick empujándome adelante.

Cecelia me miró con comprensión y rápidamente sus brazos me rodearon suavemente. Inspiré contra su hombro mordiéndome el labio, pero eso fue un grave error, pues Cecelia olía a madre, a la madre responsable y protectora que nunca había tenido durante mi infancia, y me puse a llorar.

— Voy a morir —aseguré en su hombro entre sollozos—, y no voy a poder ver como mi sobrino crece, no voy a estar en la boda de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga… No quiero morir, Cecelia —confesé—, no estoy preparada. Aun tengo mucho por vivir, soy demasiado joven.

— Mi pobre niña —suspiró abrazándome más fuerte.

Cuando por fin me calmé descubrí que los muy traidores de Finnick y Johanna me habían abandonado en plena crisis nerviosa y tuve que volver a mi apartamento completamente sonrojada y disculpándome ante Cecilia por mi extraño comportamiento a la vez que intentaba no fijarme demasiado en las miradas de lástima que me lanzaba la mujer.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Darren? ¿No debería ver las puntuaciones con nosotras? —pregunté después de tragar una cucharada de cereales (ya que no había cenado).

— No creo que venga, parece que lo único que le importa es morirse lo más rápidamente posible —dijo Hersilia con tristeza.

Estábamos Naenia, Cardea (que se había añadido mechas violetas a su pelo y vetas moradas a sus irises rosas), Herislia y yo en el sofá preparadas para ver las puntuaciones y también preparadas en el fondo para lo peor.

— Y aquí tenemos las puntuaciones de este cada vez más emocionante Vasallaje —dijo Caesar alegremente—. Empezando por el Distrito 1 tenemos a Gloss con un diez y a su adorable hermana Cashmere con un nueve. En el 2 están Brutus con un diez también y Enobaria con un once. Beetee del Distrito 3 ha sacado un… cinco y Wiress ha obtenido un cuatro.

Aunque me importaran mucho más estos tributos que los que estuvieron en mis primeros juegos (pues a estos los llevaba conociendo tres años) no le pude prestar demasiada atención a las puntuaciones de los demás, demasiado ocupada como estaba preocupándome por mi temible error y las consecuencias que acarrearía (aunque en su momento la idea me pareciera estupenda).

Sin embargo logré oír que Johanna sacó un ocho y Finncik un nueve, ¿o a lomejor era Cecelia un siete y Darren un cuatro? Se lo preguntaría al día siguiente a ambos de todas formas.

— Y nuestra chica vampiro nos vuelve a sorprender de nuevo, ¡un doce para Izzy Swan! —anunció Caesar.

— ¿Eso es bueno? —preguntó Cardea no muy segura.

— Todo lo contrario —tragué saliva—. Eso significa que los Vigilantes me quieren muerta, quieren que los demás tributos se giren contra mí…

— Eso no es bueno —decidió Cardea.

— Oh cielos —suspiró Naenia.

La situación mejoró un poco, sin embargo, cuando Peeta y Katniss también sacaron un 12 cada uno y supe que, como el año anterior, lo más probable era que todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de las puntuaciones que habían salido antes de "los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12".

— Me voy a ver a los caballos —suspiré levantándome con pesadez—. Volveré tarde, no me esperéis despierta.

Y me marche sin mirar atrás.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— A ver, a ver —dijo Finnick alzando los brazos—. El Distrito del cual provenga el pan es el número de días que faltan…

— No —le interrumpió Haymitch con exasperación—, es el número del día _después_ de que hayáis entrado en la Arena.

Volvíamos a estar los vencedores de la rebelión, en esta ocasión tributos y mentores, conjuntamente con Justin y Megan, los adictos a la morflina del Distrito 6 y también Adysson y Jackson del diez (la verdad es que éramos bastante gente). Estábamos en la terraza de un bar del Capitolio aprovechando el día para prepararse para las entrevistas pero que nadie estaba preparándose para nada.

— Vale, el número del día es el Distrito del pan, ¿cómo lo distinguimos? —pregunté inclinándome hacia delante.

— Tenéis a un panadero en vuestro grupo, se lo preguntáis a Peeta y punto —respondió Haymitch como si fuera obvio.

— Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así —murmuró Finnick.

— Y entonces el número de panes es la hora en la que tenemos que destruir la Arena —finalizó Johanna.

— Exacto. Así que intentad mantener a Beetee con vida —dijo Carwyn.

— Sería de ayuda, sí —añadió Melia con una sonrisa.

— Ya has oído Beetee —me giré al hombre bajito—, no te nos mueras.

— Haré lo que pueda —contestó él sonrojándose.

— Aparte de Beetee debéis esforzaros en mantener con vida a Katniss… —prosiguió Amelia.

—… obviamente —aportó Johanna resoplando.

—… y también a Peeta porque sino la chica no colaborará —terminó como si no hubiese sido interrumpida.

— Haremos lo que podamos —les aseguré a todos los mentores, que en realidad allí solo eran siete.

— Tengo la impresión de que esto va a salir muy mal —gimió Haymitch enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.

— No seas tan pesimista, hombretón —le animó Finnick palmeándole la espalda—. Con tanto esfuerzo algo nos ha de salir bien.

Haymitch no parecía muy convencido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Y yo que creía que ya me había ahorrado las entrevistas por muchos años —le dije a Johanna mientras esperábamos a que llegaran todos los tributos detrás del escenario.

— Al menos Caesar estará para ayu-¿Qué le han puesto a Katniss? —Johanna exclamó la última parte con sorpresa.

Me giré de golpe y mi boca se abrió sola, pues acompañada de Peeta en un elegante esmoquin había entrado Katniss vestida con un precioso vestido de novia (me sonaba mucho que fuera uno de esos que salió por televisión antes de la lectura de la tarjeta).

— No me puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto esto —dijo Finnick al final tras varios segundos de silencio.

— No tuvo elección, el Presidente Snow le obligó —replicó Katniss a la defensiva.

Cashmere, obviamente celosa pues el vestido de Katniss era mil veces más bonito que el suyo y le chafaría su actuación, se echó los rizos a atrás y dijo, antes de agarrar a su hermano y empujarlo en su lugar en nuestro desfile al escenario— ¡Qué aspecto más ridículo!

Algunos de los demás tributos les dieron palmadas de consuelo a la espalda de la pareja mientras también ocupaban sus puestos.

— No dejes que esto te afecte —le susurré a Katniss—, se fuerte.

Los antiguos vencedores se puede decir que no estaban contentos, y los que aún podían hacer uso de sus capacidades intelectuales se aseguraron de demostrarlo.

«Y-y n-no me pu-puedo imagina-nar l-lo d-d-dificil que de-debe ser p-p-para vo-vosotros per-perdernos a-ahora. (Perdona, Caesar, es solo que es tan duro, ¿no tendrás un pañuelo, ¿verdad? Gracias). Quiero decir, hemos pasado tanto juntos, tantas aventuras y a-ahora to-todo se ira-a al ga-garete» sollozó Cahsmere.

«Y habéis sido todos siempre tan amables con mi hermana y conmigo, tan comprensibles, tan cariñosos. Vosotros sois nuestra familia y no creo que nadie nos quiera más. Pero al menos hemos tenido la oportunidad de despedirnos…» las palabras de Gloss causaron aun más lágrimas.

«Si el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco lo legitimó un hombre seguro que puede… deslegitimarse. ¿Los expertos lo han mirado bien últimamente? Seguro que se puede hacer algo, una pequeña cosa, para que esto no tenga que pasar» dijo Beetee.

— Cinco minutos y medio —me susurró el técnico de sonido—. Cinco y medio y no más.

— Lo sé, muchísimas gracias —dije sinceramente.

— No me des las gracias, simplemente limítate a darme el dinero que me debes —gruñó de mal humor.

— Lo encontrarás en tu casa —le aseguré.

«Me gustaría recitar un poema que he escrito yo mismo… bueno, a lo mejor me ha ayudado Izzy un poco: Mi amor, tus ojos brillan como estrellas / incluso son más bellos que las perlas / Si el destino lo quiere y en la Arena fallezco / quiero que sepas que no te merezco / Eres todo lo que mi corazón desea / eres la única con quien estar quisiera / Tus labios rojos como el carmín / me llevan siempre a una locura sin fin… » dijo Finnick para Annie, aunque no lo supieran todas las mujeres del Capitolio que estaban seguras de que el poema estaba dedicado para ellas.

«Bueno, sí, estoy enfadada. Esto es una faena de las gordas. El trato fue que si ganaba los Juegos del Hambre viviría en paz el resto de mi vida, pero ahora queréis matarme de nuevo. ¿Sabéis qué? ¡QUE OS F*LLEN A TODOS! ¡QUE OS F*LLEN A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAIS TENIDO ALGO QUE VER!» gritó Johanna causando que la aplaudiera interiormente.

— La conocéis como la Chica Vampiro, la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre. La escucháis cantar cada día y cada noche, está siempre en vuestra mente…. ¡Izzy Swan!

Cogí aire y me dirigí junto a Caesar sin tropezarme ni una sola vez.

—Bueno Izzy, ¿tienes algo especial que decir? —preguntó Caesar, evidentemente buscando a alguien que no causara que el público se volviera loco y empezara a reclamar que anularan los Juegos.

— Pues en realidad sí, Caesar. Tengo una canción que había escrito para... alguien muy especial —empecé y me ruboricé a propósito al final.

— ¿Alguien muy especial? ¡Oh! Eso explica el piano —Caesar señaló el enorme piano de cola que un par de avox estaba empujando al centro del escenario (era una suerte que llevara ruedas).

— Sí, bueno. Es solo que ya no voy a tener oportunidad de cantársela y esta canción expresa todo lo que siento y me gustaría que me dierais esa oportunidad.

Caesar se quedó sin palabras por lo que aproveché y me senté en la banqueta del piano. Cerré los ojos, cogí aire y empecé a tocar las primeras notas.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid__to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

La idea de esta canción se me había ocurrido al encontrar un papel bastante arrugado en mi bolsillo en el tren después de mi Cosecha. Había reconocido la letra de Edward al instante y me había sorprendido al ver que era un intento de una canción, pero que tan solo tenía dos estrofas. Por los tachones y el hecho que estaba arrugado era evidente que le había costado mucho conseguir eso y que al final lo había descartado. Adiviné que la canción era para mí y mi corazón se derritió con amor, pues sabía lo que a Edward le costaba componer letras, él era de melodías y siempre me lo decía.

Por eso había decidido componer yo el resto de la canción y una nueva melodía, pues allí no salía ninguna, y cantarla como tributo a él y a nuestro amor en mi entrevista, como si eso fuera a hacer que lo viera y que supiera que aún le seguía amando y que lo seguiría haciendo "otros mil años más".

También había decidido cantar esa canción para hacerles ver a la gente del Capitolio lo que estaba haciendo el Presidente: estaba destrozando familias, rompiendo relaciones, matando a padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, hijos… Quería enfadarles tanto que anularan los Juegos (pero sabía que eso era un sueño tonto y que no iba a pasar), quería abrirles los ojos.

Canté poniendo todo mi corazón, todo lo que sentía y con la cara de Edward firmemente gravada en mi mente. Canté con el dolor de no poder volverlo a ver y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, escapando de mis párpados cerrados.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Acabé la canción y abrí los ojos. Me sorprendí al ver a Caesar con los ojos brillantes y a bastantes mujeres en el público llorando abiertamente. Sonó entonces el zumbido que finalizaba mis tres minutos (que en verdad se habían convertido en cinco y medio, pero… ¿a quién le importa?) y me levanté, mandándole a Caesar una sonrisa triste.

— Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

Me marché de nuevo a mi asiento arrastrando el largo vestido negro por el suelo y me sequé el resto de las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

— Hasta a mí me ha dado pena —me confesó Johanna sorprendida.

— Es un don que tengo —bromeé débilmente y mirando la entrevista de Darren sin prestar demasiada atención.

«En el Distrito 11 todos creemos que el Presidente Snow es todopoderoso, pero últimamente he estado pensando: si es tan todopoderoso ¿cómo es que no cambia el Vasallaje? Seguramente es algo que él puede hacer» dijo Seeder en su entrevista.

«Retomando lo que ha dicho Seeder antes, yo creo que el presidente podría cambiar el Vasallaje, tiene el poder para hacerlo, y lo haría… si quisiera. Pero creo que el Presidente debe pensar que a nadie le importará mucho y por eso no hace nada» aseguró Chaff.

Luego fue Katniss, que con su vestido de novia tardó casi dos minutos en poder hablar porque la gente estaba demasiado alterada, de forma que solo logró decir: «Siento mucho que no podáis asistir a mi boda, pero me alegro de que al menos podáis verme con el vestido. ¿No es… lo más bonito del mundo?» y entonces giró tal y como había hecho en su primera entrevista y el vestido de novia ardió en llamas, dejando a Katniss con un vestido que la había convertido en un sinsajo.

Pero el que rompió del todo la presa fue Peeta al confesar a todo Panem que él y Katniss ya estaban casados (o que al menos ellos se sentían como tal pues habían hecho el típico ritual de matrimonio del Distrito 12 de tostar pan) y que, ante el intento de ánimo de Caesar de que es mejor al menos disfrutar de un tiempo aunque sea breve que no de ninguno, «quizás hubiese pensado lo mismo si no fuera por el bebé».

El público estalló entonces en gritos, protestas y llantos y ni siquiera Caesar lograba calmarlos. Peeta se marchó silenciosamente al sonar su zumbido y entonces sonó el himno muy alto, tanto que no se oía a Caesar o los gritos de la gente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Katniss se levantaba junto a Peeta y se tomaban la mano, luego se la daba a Chaff que, tras unos segundos de vacilación le tendió su muñón poniéndose de pie. Seeder captó lo que estaban haciendo y también se levantó y le dio la mano a Jackson y así seguimos todos hasta que, justo cuando sonaron los últimos acordes del himno, estábamos todos cogidos de la mano demostrando nuestra unión aunque fuerámos de diferentes Distritos.

Las luces se apagaron de repente en un intento de acallarnos y Finnick me rescató con Johanna entre el caos. Intentamos subirnos al primer ascensor que vimos junto a Peeta y Katniss, pero un Agente de la Paz se metió en medio y nos impidió el paso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —gritó Johanna sacudiéndose para que el hombre le soltara de los hombros— ¡Suéltame, cabrón!

El Agente de la Paz nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados y no parecía dispuesto a soltar a Johanna hasta que llegara el siguiente ascensor. Al final acabamos los tres dentro compartiendo miradas y imaginándonos que el Presidente cancelaba los Juegos a causa de la revuelta.

Pero todos sabíamos que eso era simplemente un sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOL! Me encanta Johanna! Y ahora podéis entender porqué en "Juegos a Medianoche" Edward escribe esta canción, ¿conmovedor?**

**PititaMasenSwan: Yo que pensaba que me habías abandonado y resulta que simplemente te habías dejado de poner el nombre. Imagínate las caras de tus profesores si te pones a cantar esto en medio de un examen jajaja. Bueno, yo también me hago un lió, por eso me apunté todos los nombres en un papel XD. Muy duro, ni wifi, ni Just Dance, ni SingStar ni nada. Es que a veces me cuesta acabar el capítulo, pero siempre lo acabo publicando un martes (incluso si son las 11 de la noche sigue siendo martes xd). Intentaré actualizarlo pronto, pero estoy bloqueada y prefiero centrarme primero en esta historia que no en la otra.**

**Besos a todos y espero que os haya gustado, CF98**


	9. Capítulo 9: Primer día

**Vale, a lo mejor el título del capítulo es un poco cutre y podría hacerlo mejor y que no pareciera un "Bella va a la escuela" pero supongo que sirve. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío**

**Capítulo 9: Primer día**

— ¿Es normal que esté teniendo un deja-vu? —le pregunté a Naenia mientras ella me guiaba por los subterráneos hasta la sala por la que saldría a la Arena.

— Bastante normal, ¿qué tienes contra no escuchar a los pobres Agentes de la Paz? ¿Tan poco respeto tienes por las figuras autoritarias?

— No es eso —sacudí la cabeza—. Yo respeto a las figuras autoritarias —mi padre era el jefe de policía, como para no respetarlas—, es solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa para prestarle atención a lo que me dicen y, si ya me estás guiando tú, ¿para qué me sirve?

Naenia sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos a la pequeña habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo tendiéndome el nuevo traje.

El traje consistía en un mono azul que parecía uno de esos que llevan los submarinistas, un ancho cinturón recubierto de plástico púrpura y zapatos de nylon con suelas de goma.

— Ten —Naenia me tendió una goma para el pelo—, creo que te será útil y siempre va mejor mantener los ojos descubiertos.

Le sonreí a mi estilista de pelo y ojos naranjas a la vez que me hacía una coleta alta.

— ¿No me merezco un abrazo de despedida? —pregunté extendiendo los brazos.

— ¡Oh, Izzy! Por supuesto.

Naenia era casi tan maternal como Cecelia, por lo que fue difícil separarme del estrujado abrazo en el que me tenía pues quería quedarme allí durante minutos.

— Siempre me he preguntado de dónde has sacado ese anillo —cambió de tema desviando los ojos a mi mano derecha.

— Me lo dio mi león —contesté con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu león? —Naenia arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué león?

— Preparados para el lanzamiento —anunció una mujer a través de los altavoces igual que la vez anterior—. Tributos, colóquense en las plataformas.

— El león que se enamoró de la oveja —contesté nostálgicamente antes de subirme a la plataforma y que me envolviera el cilindro de cristal.

Mientras la Arena de mis primeros juegos era una sierra nevada esta era una jungla, con una isla en medio que hacía de Cornucopia y playa y bosques alrededor. Había varios puentes de tierra que llevaban a la cornucopia, y había dos tributos en el espacio entre dos puentes, pero estaban bastante lejos tanto el otro tributo (que en mi caso era Johanna) como el puente de tierra.

— Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre! —resonó la voz de Claudius Templesmith en toda la arena dando inicio a los Juegos y a la cuenta atrás… ¿la última cuenta atrás?

"_It's the final countdown!_" canturreé mentalmente por unos segundos antes de reprenderme a mí misma "_¡No, Bella, ahora no es momento de cantar! ¡Concéntrate!_"

Busqué con la mirada a Beetee, pues era él el que nos iba a sacar de allí y tan solo verle la cara supe que no sabía nadar. Intercambié una mirada con Johanna y señalé a Beetee con la cabeza, Johanna miró al agua y sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Es que hay alguien aquí que sí que sepa nadar? —pregunté en voz alta con frustración.

Pero los sesenta segundos ya habían terminado y acababa de sonar el gong. Me lancé al agua y suspiré con alivio al ver que no estaba muy fría y que al ser agua salada flotaba más fácilmente.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia Johanna (no iba a poder proteger yo sola a Beetee), repasando mentalmente todas las lecciones de natación que había tenido en Phoenix (ya que era tan torpe mi madre había decidido apuntarme a algún deporte donde no necesitara equilibrio).

— Vamos, Jo, tírate al agua, te prometo que te cojo —la animé al borde de su pedestal.

Johanna no parecía demasiado convencida y sabía que estábamos perdiendo tiempo, por lo que apoyé las manos en la plataforma, me impulsé y entonces empujé a Johanna al agua, saltando justo detrás de ella para que no se ahogara.

Después de insultar a todos mis antepasados Johanna accedió a agarrase de mis hombros mientras yo nadaba hacia la Cornucopia.

— ¡Hey! —jadeé poco después— ¡Los cinturones flotan! —anuncié señalando a Beetee, un par de rayos a la derecha.

Sin demasiadas ganas de probar, Johanna se dejó ir y soltó un suspiró aliviado al ver que de hecho sí que flotaba, como si llevara un flotador.

— Ves tirando, yo nadaré hacia el rayo y luego te alcanzo —dijo Johanna.

— ¿Me vas a dejar luchando sola con cuatro profesionales? —pregunté con incredulidad.

— Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo y empezó a moverse hacia el pequeño trozo de tierra.

Fue un alivio llegar a la Cornucopia y encontrar a más gente allí aparte de los cuatro Profesionales: James estaba luchando contra Brutus, Cecelia y Addyson peleaban contra Enobaria y Seeder y Justin peleaban contra Gloss.

Estaba metiéndome un segundo cuchillo en el cinturón cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno, más bien una, Cashmere.

— ¡Yaargh! —oí a mis espaldas y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Cashmere corriendo hacia mí con una espada en alto.

Retrocedí instintivamente y busqué con la mirada algo que me sirviera para defenderme y mis ojos captaron el culo metálico de una pistola. Sin detenerme a pensar el porqué de que los vigilantes hubieran puesto una pistola en la Arena si no lo habían hecho antes me lancé hacia ella y maldije al darme cuenta de que no tenía un cargador.

Entonces empecé una desesperada búsqueda de munición y corrí hacía ella cuando la encontré encima de una caja de madera. Con dedos temblorosos introduje el cargador, quité el seguro y moví la corredera hacia atrás.

«_No pongas el dedo en el gatillo hasta que vayas a disparar, Bella. Y pon la otra mano enfrente de la otra pero debajo del gatillo, pon un pulgar encima del otro. Abre las piernas para tener mejor equilibrio e inclínate un poco para atrás_» las clases de tiro que me había dado mi padre un par de años seguidos cuando había ido a pasar mis dos semanas de verano a Forks y hasta que mi madre se enteró y le dijo que no era algo apropiado para hacer con una niña pequeña volvieron a mi mente, recordándome cómo coger bien la pistola.

Disparé, teniendo en cuanta el retroceso, pero pasó por el lado de Cashmere sin tocarla, la segunda bala le agitó la ropa y la tercera le dio en el muslo, causando que la rubia del Distrito 1 cayera al suelo gritando.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Johanna apareciendo de repente—. Da igual, ¡corre, corre! —y echó a correr en la dirección en la que Beetee estaba peleándose con James (que no parecía saber del todo lo que estaba haciendo, a lo mejor ya se había emborrachado) por un tubo cilíndrico en el que estaba todo el alambre y nuestro billete de salida.

Beetee consiguió apoderarse del alambre y ponerse de pie para empezar a correr, pero James había conseguido un cuchillo de quién sabe dónde y se abalanzo sobre Beetee causando un largo corte en la espalda del tributo del 3.

Beetee cayó al suelo con un grito y, casi sin pensar, apreté el gatillo de nuevo. Segundos más tarde James Logan se desplomó en el suelo con abundante sangre saliendo de su pecho.

— ¡Encuentra a Majara! —me gritó Johanna a la vez que corría en dirección al caído—. A lo mejor así conseguimos estar en la lista buena de Katniss.

Refunfuñando bajo mi aliento miré a mí alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ni rastro de Wiress. Empecé a correr y, tras esquivar una lanza en mi dirección, vislumbré a mi objetivo junto a Blight, que intentaba llamar mi atención moviendo la mano.

— ¡Izzy! —gritó cuando supo que le había visto— ¡Por aquí! —señaló un trozo de tierra—. Si vamos a los árboles seguramente estaremos a salvo —añadió.

— ¿Y Johanna? —pregunté deteniéndome a su lado.

— Seguramente nos seguirá, ayúdame con Majara, creo que ha entrado en shock. He probado a darle un par de bofetadas, pero no ha funcionado —informó.

Puse el seguro a la pistola y me la guardé con ayuda del cinturón, que la mantenía apretada junto a mi cadera. Iba a ponerme el brazo de Wiress sobre los hombros para poder cargarla cuando apareció Johanna medio arrastrando a Beetee.

— Ayuda a Johanna, yo puedo con esta —me dijo Blight cargándose a la mujer al hombro.

Con cada una cogiendo un brazo de Beetee empezamos nuestra no-tan-rápida-como-nos-habría-gustado huída y con Blight en la retaguardia.

Era un alivio estar dentro de la jungla porque al menos había sombra, pero pronto eso dejó de ser un alivio cuando el calor hacía que te sudaran todos los poros, que te ardiera la garganta y que no quisieras seguir moviéndote.

— Hemos de encontrar agua —dijo Johanna.

— Yo no puedo seguir mucho más cargando a este —anuncié.

— ¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso? —sugirió Blight.

No podría estarle más agradecida a Blight incluso si lo intentara. Beetee se desplomó en el suelo con un gemido y el hombre del 7 dejó a Wiress en el suelo de una forma más delicada.

Entonces sonaron siete cañones, indicando que el baño de sangre había terminado y que en él habían muerto ocho de nuestros antiguos amigos, de los cuales yo había matado a uno.

— No me puede creer que haya matado a James —murmuré enterrando la cara en las manos y dejándome resbalar contra el tronco de un árbol hasta el suelo.

— Bueno, yo eso te lo he de agradecer —dijo Beetee con una sonrisa cansada—, porque sino probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

— No es un gran plan para estar un viernes por la tarde —asentí con la cabeza.

— Deberíamos buscar agua —me incorporé, habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento—. Blight, tú tienes un arma, quédate con Wiress y Beetee. Johanna, ven conmigo, cuatro ojos serán mejor que dos.

Johanna asintió y se apartó de Beetee con evidente alivio, estar con una jungla abrasadora y encima llevando a otra persona no era una gran idea si no querías acabar deshidratado.

— Tenemos que buscar un arroyo o algo, tiene que haber alguna cosa —mascullé mirando a mi alrededor.

— A mi me iría bien un vaso de agua fresquita ahora mismo, sí —asintió Johanna apartándose el pelo de la cara—. No tendrás otra goma, ¿verdad?

— No, Naenia solo me dio una —contesté.

— Ya me gustaría a mí tener a una estilista como Naenia.

Llevábamos varios minutos buscando y no encontrábamos nada, Johanna parecía a punto de empezar a tirarse de los pelos y yo tenía ganas de sacarme el mono, pues se me pegaba inconfortablemente al cuerpo.

— _En la jungla, la negra jungla dormido está el león. En la jungla…_ ¿Qué? Intento animar un poco el ambiente.

— No lo hagas —gruñó Johanna.

— Me arruinas la diversión —protesté haciendo un puchero.

— No sabes qué pena me das —respondió ella rodando los ojos.

— ¿Voy a morir deshidratada y estas serán tus últimas palabras? ¿Es así como quieres que te recuerde? ¿Es que has dejado de quererme?

Mis payasadas la hicieron sonreír— No seas tan melodramática.

— Eso es una palabra larga, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

— Yo sé algunas palabras largas, no tantas como tú, pero bastantes.

— ¿Ah sí? Dime una.

Johanna meditó— Esternocleidomastoideo. Es un músculo, este de aquí —se señaló el cuello—. Supera eso.

— Oh, ¿es un reto?

Johanna asintió, cruzándose de brazos desafiadoramente.

— Anticonstitucionalmente —dije.

— A ver: E-s-t-e-r-n-o-c-l-e-i-d-o-m-a-s-t-o-i-d-e-o, 22 letras —dijo Johanna contando con los dedos—. A-n-t-i-c-o-n-s-t-i-t-u-c-i-o-n-a-l-m-e-n-t-e, 23. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? —levanté una ceja.

Entonces cada una intentó decir la palabra más larga mientras seguíamos buscando algún rastro de agua. Johanna iba ganando con _contrarrevolucionariamente _(26 letras) de forma que decidí sacar mi arma secreta.

— Supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso. S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-o-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-s-o. 32 letras.

— ¡Eso no existe! —declaró Johanna con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sí que lo hace!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

— ¡Mary Poppins! —exclamé triunfante.

— ¡Anda ya! —exclamó Johanna volviendo de nuevo a donde habíamos dejado a nuestros tres otros compañeros.

— ¡Shh! Espera un segundo —cogí a la morena del brazo para detenerla.

— Si lo que quieres es regodearte (¡10 letras!) será mejor que sigas…

— ¡Shhh! —insistí poniéndome la otra mano sobre los labios— Creo que he oído como algo se movía.

Johanna entonces guardó silencio y yo le tendí uno de mis cuchillos mientras me armaba con el otro. Ambas miramos a nuestro alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y hasta intentado respirar flojo cuando…

— ¡Allí! —grité lanzando un cuchillo a unos arbustos que justo se acababan de mover.

Resultó ser un pájaro de vivos colores. Parecía una especie de loro pero más grande y con muchos más colores.

— Casi me da pena haber matado algo tan bonito —le susurré a Johanna.

— Pues yo me estoy preguntando cómo nos vamos a comer eso —dijo ella.

— Seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo —dije intentando consolarla.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a apañárnoslas con el agua?

— Seguro que nos envían algo. Soy la chica vampiro, ¿no? Eso ha de servir para algo —sonreí inocentemente.

Resultó que Blight sí que sabía qué hacer con el pájaro y se puso a desplumarlo mientras Johanna intentaba echarse una siesta, Beetee yacía K.O bajo un árbol y yo charlaba con Wiress, que no cooperaba demasiado.

— _Hickory dickory dock_ —empezó a cantar Wiress de repente—. _The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock._

— Eso no es… ¿una canción infantil? —le pregunté con interés.

Pero Wiress me ignoró y siguió cantando— _Hickory dickory dock. __The bird looked at the clock, the clock struck two, away she flew, hickory dickory dock._

— Como siga así mucho rato más le voy a meter ese musgo de allí en toda la boca —amenazó Johanna con el ceño fruncido.

Wiress no pareció haberla oído y siguió cantando hasta que el reloj dio las doce, entonces se calló, para alivio de Johanna, y simplemente siguió meciéndose.

— Gracias a Dios —dijo sentándose a mi lado después de desperezarse y tendiéndome una parte del pájaro que Blight había cortado en trozos—. No sé sí podría haberlo aguantado much…

— _Hickory dickory dock. __The mouse ran up the clock._ —volvió Wiress de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! —exclamó Johanna desesperada.

— Ughh —yo simplemente me tapé las orejas con las manos, habiendo intentado antes que se callara sin éxito.

— A lo mejor deberíamos ir más hacia adentro, quizás si nos alejamos de lo que sea que le haya causado tanta conmoción se le pasa —sugirió Blight gritando.

Sabiendo que no perderíamos nada por intentarlo Johanna y, esta vez Blight, cargaron a Beetee mientras me dejaban a mí que guiara a Wiress para que se mantuviera con el grupo.

Pero no funcionó y, cuando íbamos por el cuarto bis de Wiress, decidimos que sería buena idea quedarnos allí por el resto de la tarde y durante la noche.

— _Hickory dickory dock, the horse jumped over the clock. The clock struck eight, he ate some cake, hickory dickory dock._

— Ya te voy a dar yo pastel —refunfuñó Johanna mirando con furia a Wiress, que seguía cantando tranquilamente la canción.

Afortunadamente Wiress necesitaba dormir, de forma que, al terminar la canción por vigésima vez, de repente se quedó callada, se hizo una bolita y se durmió rápidamente.

— Por fin —suspiré frotándome las sienes—. Me estaban entrando ganas de estrangularla, y yo no soy una persona violeta al menos que la situación lo requiera.

— Créeme —dijo Johanna—, esta situación lo requería.

— Si queréis ya hago yo la primera guardia —propuse mirando a Johanna y a Blight, que parecían a punto de desmayarse por haber tenido que llevar a Beetee tanto rato y con tanto calor, aunque al menos la última media hora ya se había puesto el sol.

Johanna y Blight se quedaron despiertos conmigo hasta que sonó el himno y, igual que yo, miraron con tristeza todas las caras de aquellos que habían muerto en el baño de sangre y que llevaban conociendo más años que yo.

— Solo os advierto —dijo Blight acumulando varias hojas para hacer de almohada—. Que ronco… mucho.

Y la verdad era que roncaba como un camionero, pero ni Johanna, Beetee o Wiress parecían tener problemas para dormir, incluso Johanna estaba roncando un poco.

— Nunca voy a dejar de recordárselo —sonreí—. Cuánto me gustaría tener una cámara ahora mismo.

Pero estar de vigía no era un trabajo tan sencillo. Saltaba a casi cada ruido, los ronquidos de Blight me parecían como una sirena que anunciaba nuestra posición y la sequedad de mi garganta y las grietas en mis labios se volvían cada vez más notorias y hacían que me costara concentrarme en lo demás.

Mi juego de intentar encestar unas bayas que había recogido en una hoja caída en el suelo fue interrumpido por el tañido de unas campanas. Instintivamente me puse a contar, pues en los Juegos del Hambre siempre es mejor si cuentas las cosas.

— ¿Doce campanadas? ¿Para qué serán? —preguntó Johanna dándome un susto de muerte.

— No lo sé, quizás una por cada Distrito o algo así —dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque me estuviera comiendo el coco interiormente para saber qué significaba—. Yo también he contado doce.

Entonces empezaron a caer rayos hasta formar una tormenta eléctrica algo a nuestra derecha.

— A lo mejor llueve y así podemos beber algo de agua —dijo Johanna esperanzadoramente.

— ¡Tic toc! —chilló Wiress levantándose de golpe.

— Ah, genial. Majara contraataca —dijo Johanna sarcásticamente.

Pero el grito de Wiress había levantado a los dos hombres que decidieron quedarse despiertos hasta que llegara la lluvia.

Al cabo de un rato pararon los rayos y Wiress volvió a gritar "Tic, Toc" y empezó a llover. Johanna chilló con alegría y yo extendí mis manos en forma de cuenco para llenarlas.

Pero algo iba mal, el líquido que llenaba mis manos era negro, caliente y espeso y olía… olía a sal y a óxido y…

— Es sangre —anuncié temblorosamente sintiendo como se me revolvía el estómago.

— ¿Por qué tienes cara de que vas a vomitar? —preguntó Johanna que tenía el pelo mucho más oscuro que minutos atrás.

— No me gusta la sangre —le dije.

— Bromeas —los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron enormemente—. ¿A la chica vampiro no le gusta la sangre?

— Me hace… me hace —pero tuve que dejar de hablar porque se me metía la sangre en la boca y caía tanta que era imposible de ver y su olor se me metía por la nariz y… y…

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Yay! ¡La Chica Vampiro Que Le Tiene Miedo A La Sangre! Supongo que os estaréis preguntando porqué Bella no ha ido con Katniss y compañía, pero es que tenía en mente esta última escena desde hace tiempo y había de ponerla.**

**PititaMasenSwan: Ya me estabas asustando Jajaja. Es que Katniss y Peeta son los mejores, y por eso les dan unas puntuaciones tan altas. Que va, Bella es un imán para el peligro (hum… creo que me aprovecho demasiado de esta frase y la uso un poco como escusa para todo… ¡Da igual!) Jajaja Son geniales ¡El Trio Calavera! Me he de apuntar esto. Que profe más cruel, ¿se rió de ti? Eso no se hace jajaja.**

**Besos, CF98**


	10. Capítulo 10: Tick, tock

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 10: Tick, tock**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me latía la cabeza, mi lengua parecía haber aumentado dos veces su tamaño y sentía como si me estuvieran enfocando con un foco a los ojos, a pesar de que tuviera los párpados cerrados.

— Ughh —intenté incorporarme pero todo daba vueltas, de forma que decidí que era más seguro quedarme estirada.

— ¿Izzy? —la preocupada voz de Johanna me hizo abrir los ojos, una mala idea pues los rayos que se colaban a través de las hojas de los árboles eran demasiado brillantes.

— ¿Jo? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté después de aclararme la garganta y parpadear varias veces hasta acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz.

— Te desmayaste, y la verdad es que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte al caer.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que me siento como si ayer por la noche hubiera tenido un concurso de bebida con Haymitch y Chaff? —esta vez logré sentarme y me quedé apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol.

— Supongo —sonrió sin ganas.

Acerqué una mano temblorosa a mi cabeza, justo encima de donde sentía que provenía el dolor, e hice una mueca al ver estrellas tan solo rozar la herida. No sabría decir si estaba sangrando o no, pues al tener la mano (y todo el cuerpo en realidad) llena de la sangre que había llovido era difícil saberlo.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero el sol brillaba de todas formas. Beetee yacía junto a un árbol, afortunadamente solo estaba dormido, mientras Wiress se balanceaba de adelante atrás diciendo «tic, tac» todo el rato.

— ¿Dónde está Blight? —le pregunté a Johanna con confusión.

— Muerto —contestó ella con una mueca—. Chocó contra el campo de fuerza ayer por la noche durante la lluvia. Estábamos intentando escapar de toda la sangre y… Fue horrible, Izzy, no podíamos ver nada, ni hablar entre nosotros, apenas podíamos respirar. Y encima tú estabas desmayada y tenía miedo de que si te dejábamos allí acabarías ahogándote con la sangre y…

Tan solo había visto a Johanna perder los papeles de tal manera una vez, pero estaba claro que los estaba volviendo a perder en ese momento. Le cogí del brazo y la tiré al suelo a mi lado, después la abracé en silencio hasta que ella se hubo calmado un poco.

— No sabía qué hacer, Izzy —confesó—. Tenía miedo.

— Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento —traté de animarla.

— Lo sé, es solo que… nunca me había sentido tan fuera de control.

— Apuesto a que te gustaría haberte desmayado como yo… aunque ahora tengo un buen dolor de cabeza —bromeé para luego hacer una mueca.

Johanna me empujó con el hombro— No tiene gracia —dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

— Primero esperar a que Beetee despierte y luego salir de esta apestosa jungla.

— Por mí en cuanto antes vayamos a la playa mejor, me da la impresión de que si sigo llevando este mono mucho tiempo más voy a volver a volver a desmayarme. El olor a sangre me está poniendo enferma.

— Qué nariz más delicada —se burló Johanna—. ¿Y tú no eras la chica vampiro? Esa es la ironía más grande que he oído en mi vida.

— ¡Cállate! —le saqué la lengua a la vez que sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

— Te estás sonrojando, ¿verdad? Es una lástima que tengas la cara llena de sangre ¡no puedo ver nada!

— ¡No me estoy sonrojando! —mentí.

— ¡Se está sonrojando! —rió Johanna—. Sigues mintiendo fatal, Bella.

Hice un puchero y me fui a enfurruñarme junto a Wiress, aunque solo resistí cinco minutos de sus «tic, tac»'s hasta que decidí que el dormido Beetee era mejor compañía.

.

.

Estábamos haciendo nuestro camino de nuevo a la playa; Johanna y yo nos turnábamos para arrastrar a Beetee mientras la otra vigilaba en busca de enemigos y Wiress deambulaba dando tumbos y diciendo «tic, tac» constantemente.

— Me está poniendo de los nervios —le confesé a Beetee entre dientes, pues era mi turno de arrastrarle.

— Ha sufrido una conmoción —trató de excusarla Beetee.

— Yo me he dado en la cabeza con una piedra y no me ves actuando como si me creyera una gallina —siseé de mal humor.

Beetee hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

— ¡TIC, TAC! ¡TIC, TAC! —exclamó de repente Wiress con más energía de lo normal.

— Que alguien me mate ya, por favor —supliqué.

— Yo lo haría con gusto, pero entonces tendría que aguantar a estos dos yo sola, así que nanay —dijo Johanna—. Déjame que le lleve yo ahora.

Suspiré con resignación y seguí caminando, esta vez sin cargar el peso de Beetee.

Al cabo de unos minutos, a lo mejor media hora, oímos el romper de una ola (debía de ser una ola muy grande si la podíamos oír desde tan lejos) seguida de un cañón que indicaba que otro tributo más había muerto.

— ¿Nueve? —pregunté mirando a Johanna.

— Once —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Murieron dos más aparte de Blight durante la noche.

— Vaya —dije sorprendida—. Estamos cayendo como moscas, ¿eh?

— Y que lo digas, ¿Cuánto crees que faltará hasta que acaben con todos menos uno? —se interesó.

— ¿Seis días? —propuse.

— ¡Ala! Estás diciendo demasiado, yo creo que tres.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Beetee? —inquirí al hombrecillo.

— ¿Cuatro? —sugirió él con un jadeo.

— El que gana invita a los demás a una copa de chocolate caliente en el cielo… o el infierno. Bueno, donde sea —dije.

— Está bien —rió Johanna un poco corta de aliento.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Ya hemos llegado a la playa! —dije con alegría.

Beetee hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar a la playa apoyado en Johanna y llegó hasta casi la orilla antes de desplomarse boca arriba.

— ¡Arghhh! —chilló Johanna pisando el suelo como una niña pequeña— ¡Ya no puedo más!

— Tic, tac, tic, tac —dijo Wiress dando círculos.

— ¡Anda ya! ¡Vete a pastar! —exclamó Johanna harta y empujando a Wiress al suelo.

— ¡Johanna! ¡Izzy! —oímos la voz de Finnick que nos llamaba.

— ¡Finnick! —gritamos las dos a la vez con alegría.

— ¿Por qué estáis rojas? ¿Pintura? —preguntó.

— No —hice una mueca—. Sangre.

— Vaya, no sabía que la menstruación fuera tan mala —comentó Finnick.

— ¡Idiota! —reí pegándole en el brazo— Nos cayó del cielo.

— ¿_Os cayó del cielo_?

— Creíamos que era lluvia —empezó a explicar Johanna—, por los relámpagos, y teníamos mucha sed, pero, cuando empezó a caer, resultó ser sangre. Sangre caliente y espesa. No se podía ver, ni hablar sin llenarte la boca. Izzy se desmayó y la dejamos debajo de un árbol. Los demás estuvimos dando tumbos por ahí, intentando salir. Entonces Blight se dio contra el campo de fuerza.

— Lo siento, Johanna —era evidente que Finnick no tenía del todo claro qué decir.

— Sí, bueno, no era gran cosa, pero era de casa —se encogió de hombros—. Y me dejó sola con estos dos, hasta que la chica vampiro aquí presente decidiera levantarse —le dio un golpe a un apenas consciente Beetee—. Le clavaron un cuchillo en la espalda en la Cornucopia. Y ella…

Wiress seguía dando vueltas y murmurando sus «tic, tac»'s.

— Ya lo sabemos, tic tac —dije apretando los puños para mantener el temperamento—. Majara sufrió una conmoción —les expliqué a Finnick, Katniss y Peeta (estos dos se habían unido al final de la explicación de Johanna).

— Y menuda conmoción —murmuró Johanna por lo bajo, aunque eso pareció llamar la atención de Wiress que paró de hacer círculos y se desvió hacia la morena—. Quédate quieta, ¿quieres? —dijo empujándola sin miramientos hacia la playa.

— Déjala en paz —saltó Katniss.

Los ojos de Johanna se entrecerraron y hasta a mí me dieron ganas de mirar con odio a Katniss, pero me dije mentalmente que Katniss era mi amiga, que no sabía por lo que estábamos pasando y que probablemente sin ella no lograría salir de la maldita Arena.

Pero Johanna no tenía a Pepito Grillo en su cabeza— ¿Que la deje en paz? —siseó avanzando hacia Katniss y dándole una bofetada que resonó por toda la playa e hizo que me doliera hasta a mí— ¿Quién te crees que los sacó de esa puñetera jungla por ti? Serás…

— ¡Johanna! ¡No creo que ese vocabulario sea apropiado para los niños! —grité mientras Finnick se la llevaba a la orilla.

— ¡Que les den a los niños! —chilló Johanna desquiciada antes de que Finnick la metiera en el agua.

Reí entre dientes y luego me giré hacia Peeta, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas y posando una mano en su pecho— ¿Serías un gran caballero —dije con un ronroneo seductor— y me bajarías la cremallera?

Los ojos de Peeta brillaban con diversión y los de Katniss lo hacían con furia.

— Tiene las manos ocupadas —Katniss me fulminó con la mirada a la vez que cogía a su prometido de las manos.

— Pues Peeta, cuando no tengas las manos tan… ocupadas, ya sabes qué puedes hacer con ellas —le guiñé un ojo y caminé hasta Johanna y Finnick intentando contener las carcajadas.

— ¿Porqué pareces el pájaro que se comió al canario? —preguntó Finnick hundiendo a Johanna otra vez en el agua.

— Katniss es divertida, eso es todo —sonreí.

—… voy a matghhh… ¡Finnick!... ¡sueltaghh!... ¡Ya verás!... cuando… ya vale, ¿no?... ¡Cabrón!...

Finnick siguió hundiendo a Johanna metódicamente hasta que al final ella se resignó a tomar aire cuando Finnick la sacaba y pasar de lanzarle improperios.

— ¿Ya te has calmado? —preguntó Finnick.

— ¡Que te darghh!

— ¿Y ahora?

— Sí, sí, me he calmado.

— Bien —Finnick la volvió a hundir una vez más.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —farfulló Johanna.

— Por precaución —Finnick sonrió con descaro.

Les sonreí a mis dos amigos a la vez que sacudía la cabeza— ¡Hey, Fin! ¿Me desabrochas la cremallera? —pregunté girándome.

— Claro — replicó Finnick saliendo del agua—. Deberías deshacerte del mono de todas formas, no sirve para nada más que para hacerte sudar —añadió.

— Supongo que no sería una mala idea —miré la ensangrentada prenda de ropa con disgusto—. Gracias.

— Ha sido un placer —dijo seductivamente.

Reí a la vez que me empezaba a sacar la camiseta.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Finnick parecía a la vez asustado y a la vez enfadado— ¡Todo Panem puede estar mirando!

— Esto está lleno de sangre, Fin. He de quitármelo para lavarlo —dije como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

— Sí —añadió Johanna con una sonrisa—, porque sino se desmaya.

Rodé los ojos y me saqué la camisa interior, pero me dejé las bragas y el sujetador por la integridad mental de Finnick, que no comprendía porque estaba tan asustado si había visto desnudas a miles de mujeres.

Me froté la piel con arena para librarme de la sangre que parecía estar incrustada y más tarde le pedí a Johanna que me limpiara la espalda, aunque cabe decir que ella no fue demasiado delicada que se diga.

— ¡Auch! ¿Tenías que frotar tan fuerte? —protesté.

— Estas manchas son muy difíciles de sacar —se excusó ella.

— Y por eso intentas arrancarme la piel, ¿verdad?

Luego hicimos que Finnick pegara un salto tremendo al lanzarle el resto de prendas de ropa que nos quedaban mientras él hacia el muerto.

— ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! —rió Johanna.

— ¡Nunca te había visto tan pálido!

La respuesta de Finnick fue devolvernos la ropa interior y salpicarnos en el proceso.

Riendo, los tres volvimos hasta donde Katniss estaba limpiando el mono de Beetee, lo que me hizo alegrarme de haberme desecho del mío, pues parecía un trabajo bastante duro.

— Wow, se podría decir que hasta estás reluciendo, Bella —comentó Katniss.

— Lo que me ha costado —suspiré—, estoy segura de que he perdido una capa entera de piel.

Katniss rió— Si tenéis sed tenemos cestas llenas de agua, y también tenemos marisco por si queréis…

Pero ni Johanna y yo ya la escuchábamos, habiéndonos abalanzado sobre las dos cestas que Katniss había señalado con un descuidado gesto de mano.

— ¡Ohh! Creía que mi garganta nunca volvería a ser lo mismo —suspiré después de un largo trago.

— ¿Y qué os ha pasado a vosotros mientras a nosotros nos llovía sangre? —le pregunté a Finnick después de haberme saciado.

Los ojos de mi amigo se oscurecieron— Por la noche hubo una niebla extraña, se movía de forma demasiado uniforme. Cuando la tocabas sentías mucho dolor y creo que te afectaba a los nervios porque al poco rato ya no podías ni controlar tus piernas —informó con una voz extrañamente fría y sin sentimientos—. La niebla se detuvo de repente, como si hubiera una barrera y pudimos ir al agua que descubrimos que quitaba el veneno.

» Después Peeta fue a buscar agua, y entonces atacaron los monos. Eran muchos y nos superaban en número. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de matar a Peeta pero Megan se interpuso. Los monos se retiraron y nosotros conseguimos escapar hasta la playa. No ha pasado mucho más después de eso.

Era evidente que Finnick estaba sufriendo por algo, por lo que decidí desviar el tema a uno algo más alegre.

— ¿Quién hace la primera guardia? A mí no me importa, la verdad.

— A mi tampoco —dijo Peeta.

— Yo estoy muy descansada, no tengo problema —contestó Katniss.

— Ughh —gimió Beetee en su esterilla.

— Yo también puedo hacerla —dijo Finnick.

— Yo no pienso tumbarse así que… —respondió Johanna.

— Tic, toc, tic, toc —dijo Wiress ajena a lo que la envolvía.

— ¡Pues yo me voy a la cama! Tengo la cabeza partida así que creo que debería descansar —anuncié.

— A mi casi me mata un mono gigante y una niebla asesina, creo que también tengo derecho —sonrió Peeta.

— ¿Entonces vas a dormir conmigo? —le pregunté sonriendo coquetamente.

Peeta simplemente rió y cada uno se fue hacia un lado, aunque Finnick me siguió y los dos nos estiramos en la arena seca.

— Maggs ha muerto —anunció en un susurro—. Se sacrificó en la niebla para que los tres pudiésemos salir con vida.

— ¡Oh, Finnick! —suspiré con tristeza y abrazándole.

Y ambos nos quedamos mirando el cielo hasta que Morfeo se apoderó de nosotros.

.

.

_En mi sueño el cielo era de color púrpura y la tierra era completamente blanca y lisa. Habían algunos arbustos y también muchos árboles, al parecer no podía escapar de la jungla incluso en mis propios sueños._

_«_Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock_»_

_Me planteé tirarme de los pelos al volver a oír la maldita canción, pero, afortunadamente, otra melodía de la que no me acordaba del título empezó a sonar._

— _Si hasta mis sueños tienen banda sonora —reí para mí misma._

_Empecé a mirar mis alrededores, todo era de vivos colores; los árboles eran azules, y sus hojas de mil colores diferentes, las nubes amarillas y el agua de la playa que vislumbraba entre los árboles de un verde vivo, mientras que la arena seguía siendo blanca igual que el suelo de la jungla._

_De repente choqué con una enorme barrera negra, aunque tenía una forma algo peculiar. Le di un par de vueltas a la enorme estructura hasta que caí que era un enorme cinco negro._

— _Que extraño — musité._

_Empecé mi recorrido hacia la playa, sin comprender nada de mi sueño (aunque normalmente estos no solían tener mucho sentido), pero cuando salí de los árboles ya no había playa, simplemente una enorme extensión blanca con una cosa negra al fondo._

_Me giré para volver a los árboles pero resultó que ya no había árboles, sino más cosa blanca con puntos negros en el horizonte._

— _Esto es mucho más raro de lo normal —me dije, perpleja._

_Caminé en la dirección contraria por la que había venido y pronto me encontré con un enorme prisma circular de color negro que debía medir lo mismo que la Torre de Pisa si esta no estuviera inclinada_

— _¡Arghh! –me agaché con rapidez cuando una barra roja del tamaño de un tren que estaba pegada de alguna manera al círculo del medio hizo su camino hacia mí._

_La barra roja me pasó rozando el pelo y se detuvo justo encima de mi por un segundo, antes de avanzar unos metros, volverse a parar, avanzar, volverse a parar…_

_Empecé a rodear el circulo y pude ver que había dos barras más enganchadas a este, aunque estas eran negras, más grandes y acababan en punta._

_Descubrí que habían unas escaleras en el lado del círculo de forma que empecé a subir (lo bueno de los sueños es que no te cansas, aunque la subida se me hizo bastante larga). Al llegar arriba tuve que parpadear varias veces con sorpresa._

I'd like to make myself believe

_Estaba cantando Edward agarrado al micrófono como una perfecta estrella de rock (hasta llevaba el vestuario y todo) mientras Finnick tocaba la guitarra y le hacía los coros. Jasper también estaba en la especie el escenario, tocando un teclado, y Emmet aporreaba enérgicamente una batería en el fondo._

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather

Stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything it's never as it's seems

— When I fall asleep —_cantó Finncik._

_Volvieron a repetir el verso, esta vez con Jasper también en los coros, y entonces cantó Edward tan solo acompañado del piano de Jasper._

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather

Stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

_Y como si no fuera lo suficientemente raro ver a Edward cantando _Fireflies_ de _Owl City_ (un grupo que puedo asegurar que no estaba en su lista de preferidos) todo se movió y dio vueltas por unos instantes._

_Cuando el mundo paró de girar pude ver que seguí en el círculo, pero que el suelo que antes era blanco se había convertido en una jungla dividida claramente en doce zonas, como una pizza. La barra roja iba ahora mucho más deprisa y las otras dos también se movían. Cuando la barra negra pasaba por una de las doce zonas esta se iluminaba y sonaba el estribillo de una canción (cada zona era una canción diferente)._

'Cause everything it's never as it seems…

_Lo comprendí todo inmediatamente, atándolo con lo que noz había contado Finnick y con lo que había visto por mi misma…_

— ¡Esto es un reloj! —grité incorporándome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Y ya están todos juntos! ¡Y Bella y Johanna ya pueden volver a poner celosa a la pobre Katniss! ¡Y Finnick es demasiado sobre protector!**

**PititaMasenSwan: Yo también pensaría que Bella está con una cabra si no supiese de qué estaba hablando… Los intentos de Bella de animar el amiente no funcionan demasiado **** Gracias a dios por Mary Poppins jajaj. Supongo que los besos de Finnick servirán jajaj.**

**Camila: ¡Camilaaaa! A ti también te echaba de menos… Bueno, si era para que no te sacaran el móvil entonces vale (Te confesaré que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin mi cuota diaria de lectura jajaj)**

**Os he de advertir a todos que el lunes me voy a Port Aventura (para los que no sepáis lo que es, es un parque de atracciones), de manera que si no llego a publicar el martes es porque no me ha dado tiempo a terminar (aunque yo intentaré publicar el martes), no significa que os esté abandonando.**

**Besos, CF98**


End file.
